Clash of Prophecies
by Dyani91
Summary: Madara Uchiha in a desperate bid to save his sanity after the foundation of Konoha goes to the wizarding world. he leaves a set of descendants there. Harry Potter is born last of the Outland Uchiha. What happens when two prophecies clsah. will they change the fabric of reality as we know it. Smart Harry, Smart Naruto, confused Sasuke. pos. Sakura and Hermione bashing Manip dumbles
1. Birth of the new Uchiha

I don't own Harry Potter of Naruto, this is only gonna be said once.

Prologue

Harry whooped on the ride back up from his vault. It had been a few hours since he had gone to pick Harry up from that god-forsaken hut on a rock. Hagrid was looking greener by the minute. They conducted the business in the next vault quickly before heading to the surface.

"Ay' Harry do you mind if I go for a quick pick me up over at the Leaky Cauldron' those carts always leave me feeling a might bit nasty." Hagrid asked with an unhealthy palour.

"Go on Hagrid I have my school list I will manage." Harry said joyfully. Hagrid nodded before ambling away quickly. Harry smiled till he was out of sight. When he turned back to the Goblins the watched his features do an about face from the happy go lucky clueless boy that was brought in. Fishing out the key he had swiped from the friendly giant he smirked at them.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" The goblin's smiled those few words were music to their ears.

Chapter one

**The birth of the new Uchiha**

Harry was led through twists and turns of corridors until they came to a large office door with a clock panel on the outside. He stared at the mechanism trying to deduce what it did. Griphook noticed his perplexed expression and grinned.

"That is is a Fixed Supplementary Time Device, or F.S.T.D. for short, it cordons off a set space for a timelapse. Anything with in the field is sped up to five times the normal rate allowing for businees to be conducted in a fraction of the time it would normally take." Griphook finished surprised to see the look of understanding on Harry's face.

"So it's essentially like muggle science fiction technology. They explain things that way too. I read a lot." Harry shrugged as Griphook grinned at him again, he was beginning to like this human.

"Honorable High Master Ripfang shall see you now in regards to the questions you have."

"Thank you, Griphook your service has been of great help to me today. I appreciate all you've done. " Harry said sincerely not noticing the Goblins look of complete shock.

Harry entered the office and stood quietly waiting for the other to finish his work, his Uncle had beaten it into him to respect those who were above you in experience.

The Goblin Ripfang finally paused sensing somebody in his office, he glanced up and couldn't help the look of surprise when he saw the young boy standing silently, his face a perfect mask of patience and understanding. The goblin's respect for him grew just a little, he had been expecting another loud and brash human.

"May I help you…" he glanced down at his appointment table, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes thank you, I would appreciate it if you could set some things straight for me, though I am rather short on time, I was wondering if you might begrudge me the use of your wonderful system outside to speed along the proceedings." Harry said pointedly. Another lesson his Uncle taught him, do not waste time talking of frivolities in a business environment. The Goblin smiled at him, here was a boy who was taught the ways of business.

"I do believe that can be arranged." He pressed a button on his desk the resulting flare of magic told Harry that the spatial lapse was in place. Looking back at the awed boy he smirked. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I would like an update of all my account holdings, since a trust fund by definition is just that a trust, in which parents cordon off a set amount of money to be used wisely until one either comes of age or is legally rendered in charge. I would also like if you have it an inheritence test or some form of aptitude test so that I know what I am proficient in for future reference. If not available here can you refer me o someplace that does have such a thing. The last thing is I would like to be able to privately view my parents wills that way I can dispense of anything they wished given."

For the first time today Ripfang actually smiled, never in all his onehundred and eighty two years had someone been so frank with him. it made him feel slightly giddy inside. Someone had taught this boy very well, very well indeed.

"Those can all be done in under an hour in this room, which will be about five minutes real time. Is this acceptable?" he asked happily.

"More than sir, You and your staff are extremely efficient and I appreciate that." Harry responded dutifully all the while thankful for Vernon's knowledge in this particular arena. He would have to thank the man later, he would probably have a coronary.

"Ok then Mr. Potter first things first your inheritence ritual, the cost is fifty galleons but you can more than cover this as you know. All I need are three drops of your blood in this potion." Ripfang said wandlessly summoning a vial of pale green liquid. "I will need two drops of blood for the affinity test, it will also show any spells and blocks placed on you." He said pulling out a small piece of potion treated vellum. "That costs thirty galleons. Do you accept the charges?" he looked at the boy in front of him who nodded stoicly.

"Yes'sir I do."

"Very well then, let us proceed." Ripfang pulled an athame and for Harry to hold out a hand, with a swiftness and precision born of centuries worth of experience, the goblin pricked Harry's finger welling up blood with out any pain at all. He guided Harry's hand and let three drops of blood fall in the vial and two drops on the treated vellum. He watched as the potion was poured into a bowl with a brand new quill in it. The quill sucked up the potion into itself, Ripfang then animated it on a piece of blank parchment and watched as it set to writing. The vellum however had red writing seeping up from where his blood absorbed spelling out for them to see what was going on with Harry.

Name: Harrold Jameson Potter

Age: 11 years old

Abilities –UnBlocked:

Metamorphmagus

Parseltounge/magiks

Abilities- Bound

65% magical core blocked- placed at age 2 and a 1/2

75% Eidetic memory blocked at age 2 and a ½

100% Kekkai Genkai blocked Sharingan no Doujutsu

100% Leglimency

100% Oclumency

Partial horcrux self bound at age 1

Harry blinked at the sheet in front of him, "What does all this mean?" He asked Ripfang who was visibly fuming.

"It means someone willfully denied you your gifts born of you at birth. If these blocks stay on you will die early most likely right as you get out of school."

Harry outwardly calm was fuming inside. How dare they whomever this 'THEY' was they were going to pay dearly.

"Is there any way to unbind my gifts? And what is a Horcrux anyway?" He asked calmly.

"To answer your questions in order Yes and a horcrux is the vessel for a splintered soul. If I am correct it is the soul of Dark Lord Tom Riddle whom attacked you all those years ago."

"Is there any way to remove it from me?"

"Yes, though the ritual to do so is extremely painful and will leave permanent scaring." Ripfang said still angry.

"That is of no concern to me, I just wish the ill begotten piece of soul gone from my physical being. When can this be done by?"

"The binding on your magic will require a potions regimen of ten consecutive days. I can have that ready for you to take with you before you leave our healers always keep some on hand for parent who come to unbind their child's magical powers before Hogwarts. The ritual we can have ready about four days before you go to school in Sept. 1st, you would have to come back before then. Is this acceptable."

Ripfang asked.

Harry nodded before speaking, "please deduct all expenses from my account and take an extra hundred Galleons as a tip for your expedience."

Ripfang smiled at him, they turned their attention to the other sheet of Parchment where the quill had finally stopped writing.

Harrold Jameson Potter

Son of James Fredrick Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

Descendant from: In Order

Ignotius Peverell –Heir Apparent of

Godric Gryffindor – Heir Apparent of

Salazar Slytherin- Heir Apparent by Right of Conquest of

Madara Uchiha- Heir Apparent of

Sirius Black –Heir Apparent of

James Potter- Heir Apparent of

Harold Evans-Heir Apparent of

Estates:

Mullwick Isle- Peverell Castle

Total estate worth- 5,000,000,050 Galleons

Gryffindor's Crag- Godrick's Castle

Total Estate Worth- 10,000,000 Galleons

Slytherin's Keep- Salazar's Estate

Total Estate Worth- 7,000,000 Galleons

½ Hogwart's School

50% controlling intrest

Black Estate: Total Estate Worth-1,500,000 Galleons

12 Grimmauld Place

Black Manor in Whilmshire

Blackmoore Castle in Dublin

Potter Estate:Total Estate Worth- 1,300,000

4 Privet Drive

Potter Manor in Sheffield

Uchiha Manor/ Clan House in Elemental Continent

Konoha-Gakure no Sato

Total Estate Worth-60,000 Ryou eq, to 400,000 Galleons

Harry stared at the sheet in front of him.

"No freakin way!" He breathed Ripfang just started laughing heartily.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you are one of the single most wealthy individuals we have, your total net worth is 5,202,005,000 Galleons total.

"I'm rich, I'm filthy stinking rich and I never knew it. Holy shit!" Harry breathed before realizing what he just said and blushing brightly from embarrassment to Ripfang's guttural amusement.

Ripfang waved a meaty hand in the air casually.

"No worries young Potter I have had grown men say much worse in front of me." He laughed heartily. "Now do you have any questions I can answer now?"

"Is there anyway to see my parent's wills? Or some form of family heirloom from any one of the families."

"Hmm, we will have to remove the wills from storage, however I do believe the Uchiha vault number 510 is available. I can also summon you the Potter family Grimoire and the Heir Rings."

"Please I would greatly appreciate that." Harry looked at the smirking Goblin, Ripfang pulled out a time turner and motioned for Harry to stand next to him. He turned of the time lapse and gave the time turner a quarter turn backwards.

The ride down to the vaults again was just as much fun the second as it was the first. They first stopped by the Potter Family Vault to procure the grimoire, then they went down to the Uchiha vault. Harry stepped inside and looked around. All he found were a few potions, a letter, a runic sequence and a pouch of leather that Harry could barely understand the point of. The potions he was told were memory and translation potions that would help him to understand the native Japanese that Madara spoke. The pouch was a mokeskin pouch that was able to carry a near infinite amount of items.

Harry gathered it all and they rode back upstairs, appearing just as 'Harry' disappeared down the hallway the first time. Shaking Ripfangs hand Harry took the box of potions the goblin healer presented him with. She said it also contained nutrient and growth potions to get him on par with the rest of the kids his age. After being assured of the next Appointment date for the ritual another brought the Heir Rings and he put them on one at a time watching as they fused together after being told all he had to do was concentrate on the one he wanted visible he did just that making the Potter Heir Ring visible, he transferred some galleons to pounds and took his leave. He shopped around getting a five compartment trunk that had a featherlight charm and a shrinking command on it. He raided Flourish and Blotts for any book he found interesting, getting a comment of "bloody ravenclaws" from the cashier. He asked what the man at the Apothecry would recommend for a good starting kit, he got what the man recommended and checked his books to see if he had the correct books too. He did. His next stop was at Madam Malkin's he entered just as a Blonde walked out with his nose in the air. She asked what he wanted and got a frightening look in her eye when he said he needed a full wardrobe. Many galleons lighter a happy Harry Potter made his way to Ollivander's wand shop.

He stepped through the door into the dusty little shop.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you for some time." Ollivander stepped from the gloom behind his desk. Harry stepped back away from the strange man as he approached. He studied Harry's face intently for a moment before reaching up to lightly brush the scar on his forehead. Harry shied away from the contact it bothered him every time someone asked to see it.

"I'm sad to say I sold the wand that did this to you." Ollivander said mournfully.

"Tom Riddles? Yeah I kind of figured but hey you win some you lose some. Its all in a person's choices right?" Ollivander blinked then smiled at him, "You will be a wonderful wizard someday. Let's find you a wand.

" I have a question first."

"Yes, Harry."

"What happens when a wand chooses a wizard who has had their power bound, after it's unbound will the same wand work?"

Ollivander frowned, "is your power bound Harry?"

"If I can ask you to keep quiet about this, I will show it to you."

"I promise that whatever it is you show me will not be gleaned by another."

Harry handed Ollivander the Vellum with his abilities. He watched as the man read it, his face darkened in anger.

"Who did this to you child?"

"We don't know, I am sure my Aunt and Uncle know something but they won't tell me."

"This is criminal though, please tell me you are having the blocks released."

"Yes the Goblins were a wonderful help with that. They are also going to help me remove my scar."

"I'll tell you what let's find a partially compatible wand today and your actual wand after the ritual in a few weeks. The wand you choose today can be your back up wand. Though a secret for a secret I really am not allowed to do this. On your real wand I shall remove the trace." Ollivander said thoughtfully.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate this greatly." Harry said getting a smile from the old man.

A half hour later they found a partially compatible wand in the brother of Voldemort's wand. Harry left the shop 17 Galleons and 20 sickles lighter. He now was the proud owner of a Wand and two wand holsters. Hagrid met him outside Ollivander's with a large cage.

"Eh, oh there ya' are Harry, been looking all over for yer. I got'cha somtin' for yer birthday. Yer letter said ya could have a pet and I really didn't think ya'd want a toad, I'm not really fond of cats. So I got yer an owl. Dead useful owls are too. Well here you are." He handed the cage to Harry who lifted the cover seeing the gorgeous snowy owl beneath. She blinked a golden eye open sleepily and gave a soft hoot before fluffing her feathers and settling back down.

"She's brilliant Hagrid thank you."

"Well we better be getting you back to your relatives now Harry."

"Very well thank you Hagrid, I think I will let he fly home though so she doesn't have to stay on the cramped transportation we have to go on. Maybe I can get someone to put a shrinking spell on the cage with a timed wear off." Harry said thoughtfully.

"That'd be a good idea, we'll have Tom do it in the leaky Cauldr'n." he said jovially.

An hour later they were at 4 Privet Drive. Harry knocked on the door to see a steaming Uncle Vernon.

"Boy!" he hissed "Get your butt in here, before the neighbors see you."

"Yes'sir." Harry answered dutifully.

Vernon slammed home the door and turned to face his freakish nephew. He started to speak when Harry cut him off.

"Uncle, may I please speak to you and Aunt Petunia alone, it's rather important."

Brought up short by the comment he nodded slightly perplexed.

"Fine but no funny business boy." He growled.

"I assure you Uncle there will be none." Harry said thankful his hastily thought out plan was working.

"Pet, He would like to speak with us can you come into the living room please." Vernon called out before waddling over and sitting on the couch. Petuntia daintily tread in shortly afterwards and sat next to him.

"Well, Speak Boy!" Vernon barked. Harry looked at him, "May I sit." He indicated a space on the floor. A quick nod later and Harry was seated.

"I have a proposition for you both. I found out some things today that I'm not real happy about. So first I want to ask you a question and I would like a truthful answer. When I was left here with you all, was there anything set up to pay for you to keep me such a an annual stipend?"

"No there wasn't those freaks just dumped you on the doorstep with a note like a crate of milk." Petunia answered a minute later.

"Well that is going to change, apparently my father's family was obscenely wealthy so I will have a monthly stipend set up for you all with the needed back pay. Say 2000 Galleons a month which roughly translates into 20,000 pounds give or take."

The Dursley's gaped at him. "You would really do that, for us?" Petunia managed to squeak. Harry nodded, truthfully he had already known that they had gotten nothing for his upkeep, the goblins had been real helpful in that regard. Apparently they were able to check in accounts in muggle banks and had done a thorough review of his assets and the Dursley's..

"Ok, what do you get out of this boy?" Vernon said slowly after a minute of processing the information given.

"I would like to be able to keep my school things in my room, and continue my normal education through the summer time if possible, with no regards to the marks I get. I would like to come and go as I please and if possible I would like to eat full meals too. I can purchase normal clothes for myself so I don't stand out and I still don't mind doing the chores I will actually take on more of them if I can. I really need to fill my body out so I don't look anorexic."

"That sounds reasonable, anything else?"

"I would like to make an oath that will help settle some of the animosity around here. But to do so will require my wand. This is the oath, it will not affect you only me. Vernon looked at the sheet for a minute before nodding.

"Go ahead boy."

Harry straightened and flicked out his wand.

"I Harrold Jameson Potter, do hearby swear upon my life and my magic that I shall never knowingly harm the Dursley family during my tenure in the homestead, I shall do everything I can to keep them from magical attack from third parties as well. So mote it be." Harry felt the magic snap into place around his core as they finished the last line saying they had accepted the oath."

Vernon and Petunia were not sure what to say as they agreed to and then sat and listened to their nephew talk about his day. They were able to answer some of his underlying questions though about who put him there and why. He ended up explaining that he might have other family out there and that he would like to go looking if possible to at least see who they are. Vernon and Petunia agreed that he should if only to pull one over on the barmy meddling freak as Petunia called Albus Dumbledore. Vernon agreed to take Harry to drop him off in Diagon Alley when he need to get there a week before school began. The fact that he was going to be staying at the inn garnered some points with his Uncle as well. The best part was they set it up with his primary school to retake the exams again so he could show his true intellect instead of hiding it like he used to.

Harry settled down hat night feeling like a load had lifted off his shoulders. Ripfang had told him to treat the meeting with his relatives the same way he treated Ripfang like a business partner. Since his Uncle was business oriented. It had gone better than he thought it would in all actuality. They had even got Dudley in on the end of it and he agreed to stop his gang from harassing Harry, Harry pointed out that if he helped on the chores some and lost a little weight he could get on the boxing team at Smeltings faster than not. Dudley said that he would consider it. Now Harry was in his new room reading his Ancestors letter after taking the potions needed to translate and Memorize said language.

Dear Uchiha Descendant,

I am living on borrowed time I am afraid. My name is Uchiha Madara. I am currently on a long training journey around the globe to keep from descending into madness. It has been eight months since my Grandfather broke my mind using one of our most feared techniques, Tsukiyomi. A slow descent into madness is all I have to look forward to. My friend and Brother Senju Hashirama and I completed our dream of creating the first Shinobi village. Now I am traveling with Senju Murayami in hopes of finding a cure to help my ailing mind. I fear it is to late. The day Tobirama took my younger brother from me it became to late. I will say this now, I am well aware that you are going to be a wizard or witch. The magical humans have a stronger resiliency of the mind, that is why I chose the Potter Family. Just as Murayami chose the Longbottoms to carry on the Mokuton ability due to the families affinity with plants. Hopefully this mind technique that you all practice to fortify yourselves will help against the madness that claims all Sharingan users. I have left all my memories in a seal on how to use the sharingan and what techniques are easiest with it. All you have to do is place the seal on your forehead and channel magic into it. I fear for my mind and I hope my old friend will find it in himself to deliver a mercy killing. I leave my legacy to you find our clan and teach them so that they may be spared my fate.

I leave my hopes in your hands.

Uchiha Madara

Harry stared at the letter for a moment comprehending what he read, he sighed laying the letter down, reaching over to the box the Goblins gave him he with drew the first of the set of ten and downed it. Time to get rid of these blocks.

Two weeks had passed since the deal with the Dursley's and now Uncle Vernon was driving him to Charing Cross Rd. He was set and ready for school and finally looked decent for once wearing clothes that fit him instead of drowning him. The light black cargo pants and black tanktop and Tabi that he had picked up at a local dojo, a bandanna covered his distinctive scar. He had been busy organizing all he bought on the first trip to Diagon and now had a list of what he still wanted to get. First on the list was a pet snake to keep in his trunk to talk to. His Uncle dropped him off and he made his way inside checking in with Tom the bar manager to rent a room till Sept. 1st a week away. Harry felt stronger than he ever had with his core unbound and the nutrient potions and eating right for a change had him no longer looking like a poster boy for a starving children's fund. After putting his stuff in his room he threw on a cloak and walked out the back door and let himself into Diagon Alley. He headed to Ollivanders first and after about an hour there walked out the proud owner of a Cyprus and Basilisk venom wand. The silvery white wand just felt right to him and responded beautifully sending out a shower of rainbow sparks when he held it. He made his way to a little side alley in search of a place that sold snakes since the Magical Menagerie did not carry any. About two hours later he came back two hundred Galleons lighted and the proud owner of an Austrailian Coastal Taipan who was more than five feet in length. The venom was seriously deadly and in Harry's opinion totally awesome, especially since he could talk to them.

After putting Velvalia away he went to bed. The next morning after a hearty breakfast Harry headed to Flourish and Blotts and headed to the one section he felt most comfortable studying, Potions till it was time for his appointment at Gringotts. Harry was reading one of the Potions texts when somebody cleared their throat next to him. He spun around and met face to face with an intimidating man in black.

"Excuse me you are blocking the way." The man said silkily if a little snidely.

"Sorry sir I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings it happens when I find something interesting to read." Harry stated truthfully, the man raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are interested in potions Mr…" he trailed off. Harry realized he hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh my god where are my manners, sorry my name is Harry, Harry Potter." He said extending his hand. Shock registered on the face in front of him before flashing through several unidentifiable emotions, finally his face settled on wary but confused. The man shook his hand.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts, head of Slytherin House." He stated curious about the boys reaction.

"Pleased to meet you sir, may I ask you a question?" Harry gave a short bow to his superior acknowledging him like the etiquette book had advised.

"You may."

"What is Slytherin House like, I am trying to figure out which house I might fit in best. I have heard of Gryffindor from a few people around but it doesn't quite appeal. For some reason they all think I might end up there though."

Severus couldn't be more shocked at the boy's perplexed look and his interesting insight.

"Slytherin is for those who have ambition and cunning, they can do almost anything to reach their goals. Most people who have a political mindset end up there. Ravenclaw is for the scholars and scientists and Huffelpuff is for people who are hardworking and loyal above all else, Gryffindor requires bravery above all else." Severus stated intrigued by the conversation thus far.

"Wow it sound like the houses were meant to complement each other well." Harry stated tapping his chin in thought, the other hand was crossed across his chest holding his place in Moste Potent Potions.

"What makes you say that?" Severus queried.

"Well it's like you said each house requires some sort of virtue. Loyalty and Hardwork, Knowledge, Cunning and Ambition and Bravery. They compliment each other it's kind of like a circle. To end up a decent person you have to embody all of those traits to some extent. You need to be cunning and have and ambition, with the bravery to attempt it. You need knowledge to understand how to get there and hard work and loyalty to your cause. Otherwise you get no where in life really. The Hogwarts Founder's were brilliant." Harry finished idly not realizing that the teacher was standing there slack jawed as the boy's breakdown of the houses rang in his mind. Never before had he had it laid out as simply as that. He was brought out of his stupor by a soft buzzing he looked at harry who was staring at his watch.

The boy hit a button on it and turned and flashed him a grin.

"Well it was nice meeting you, sorry again for any delay caused. I have an appointment to keep so please excuse me." He said simply and politely before scampering off to pay for the three books he had and disappearing out the door. Severus couldn't comprehend what had just happened, he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Harry Potter the spawn of James Potter had just stood there having a civil intelligent conversation with the hated potions master of Hogwarts and arch nemesis of his own father. He put it out of his mind for the moment uttering about crazy Potter's and trying to figure out his odd sense of Deja-vu.

It didn't hit Severus until much later what the feeling was, it was like talking with Lily all over again.

Ripfang met Harry at the entrance hall neither spoke as he lead Harry to the ritual room. Harry was given instructions and he followed them quickly happy to finally get rid of the hanger on. They bade him to lie mostly naked in the ritual circle as they used runes to anchor his own soul temporarily to the earth. The goblin mages finished and stood in a circle around the boy. They started chanting in gobble-de-gook and patiently let the barrier to contain the soul rise. Once it was complete three quarters broke off chanting and started on the extraction spell. Five minutes later a shrill scream erupted from Harry's scar as the soul piece was forcibly removed causing Harry to buck against the restraints they had in place. A quarter of the chanters broke off and started a new barrier spell around Harry's body to keep the soul from re-inhabiting it. The scribe noted the soul tried to gravitate to one section above them multiple times which indicated another fragment was close by. Another quarter of the chanters began weaving the binding spell to the clay pot present in the circle too. Once the soul was safely bound all that was left was for Harry to recover.

Harry groaned and blinked his eyes shutting them against the blinding white of the ceiling.

"Urgh, that's bright, really really bright." He muttered shielding his eyes with his hand.

A chuckle from his left.

"Glad to see there were no lasting ill effects Mr. Potter."

"Did you see the size of the lorry that hit me per chance?" Harry mumbled against the throbbing of his head. A vial was pushed into his hand.

"A headache relief potion, and you lorry was the size of a football." Ripfang chuckled again. Harry downed the potion and about five minutes later relaxed in relief.

"Ahh, much better thanks. What time is it per chance?"

"About four in the afternoon give or take."

"So it worked?" he asked a second later. Ripfang nodded, "quite well actually, we were able to use it's presence to collect another horcrux from the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. Both are now safely disposed of."

Harry sighed, "Thank you Ripfang do me a favor an tip each goblin who helped a hundred galleons out of my vault."

"Will do. Your clothes are in the wardrobe another goblin shall assist you out at your convenience Mr. Potter."

A.N. I hope ya'll liked it. This is a twisted little idea I came up with for a cross over. Please r&r.


	2. Beginning of Genin Training:The Sorting

A.N. Welcome to the next chapter of Clash of Prophecies. Before we get to the chapter let me answer a few questions.

**ThomasNealy:** In regards to the questions in your review. Yes Harry does hate his relatives, he is going by the classic the ceasefire until the common nuisance is gone, it's easier to work with someone you don't like rather than subjugate them. In this story, Harry is smarter than canon and is very observant. The reason he is asking for more work is simple he is using them to train consider it like D-Rank missions. As for him tipping people, he needs Ollivanders help, he uses his own judgment to determine the man to be a neutral party to possibly turn ally.

**SwagisforLosers**: Interesting name btw. In the Naruto timeline Harry is a year older than Naruto and Sasuke, with the memories he received he will be on par with the kids when he finds them by self-training. He finds the elemental countries just as they are graduating the Academy.

**Dovakiin4578:** Here is the next chapter just for you!

**Parthaker: **Good points I will keep that in mind. Thanks. On the point of the snake he snuck it in. the teachers don't know about it. Mind you they will eventually find out.

Beginning of Genin Training: The Sorting

Harry rushed around his inn room making sure he had put everything away. His mind was in turmoil, last night he had finally gone and used the memory seal that his ancestor had provided. While he was asleep, he assimilated almost the entirety of Madara's life. With the blocks gone he was able to swiftly sort and comprehend the memories. His first impression of the man went something along the lines of 'Holy Shit I wanna be just like him, with out the mind rape of course. '

Madara was a man of honor and cunning and he was deeply loyal to his friends and family. It embodied everything Harry wanted to be as a person. He learned of the existence of chakra, it surprised him that people could tap into their own spiritual energy and physical energy to make an external force that could devastate massive areas of land. He chuckled to himself. 'Not very stealthy for ninja are they.' Finally assured that he had everything he made his way downstairs with his trunk in hand. Waving goodbye to Tom the barman he walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and waved over a taxi. Giving his instructions to the driver, he sat back and thought about all the information he had assimilated up to this point.

The reading of his parent's wills had been the day before, he was both comforted and extremely upset by it. He had learned that Albus Dumbledore was supposed to have been the executer of the wills. The man was the Headmaster of a school why was he in charge of their personal affects. He had left that puzzle alone for now. Another mystery had come up in the form of his Godfather Sirius Black who was currently residing in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit if the will was to be believed. It was written in black and white the names of the marauders and their animagus forms. Peter Pettigrew was listed as the secret keeper bound by Dumbledore, so what was the point of keeping his godfather imprisoned. He thought for a few moments about it before the answer came to him. Control! The old coot wants control over me, most likely due to the prophecy mentioned in the wills.

He was broken from his musings when the taxi driver signaled that they had arrived, paying the man he turned his back as the car sped off. He lifted his trunk thankful for the spells on his trunk and the set of wheels he installed himself that he had bought from a muggle luggage store. He wheeled it over to the barrier and looked at it, making sure it was the one that Tom the barman had described to him. He heard a loud noise from the red headed family behind him, the mother was talking loud and shrilly about muggles. He frowned as he passed through, wasn't there a statuette of secrecy of something he remembered reading about it. He stepped through the barrier and was glad of the fact that his abilities could be used to change his appearance there were so many people; he had lengthened his hair to about shoulder length and kept it tied back in a low ponytail so it kind of sprayed across his shoulders, his attire screamed leave me alone. Made up entirely of black articles of clothing he looked rather gothic. He had gotten the idea from teenagers he had seen at the local mall. He had even gone up to them to get their help; it had been a whirlwind after that. He had taken the clothing items to Madame Malkins afterward and had them charmed with growth charms.

He now sat quietly in a spot in an empty compartment. He had a close fitting black trench coat with a silvery lining on the inside the back was adorned with the Uchiha crest, a smaller studded collar was around his neck, his ear had been pierced and was now adorned with a single silver ring that had a clear glass bead on it. He wore baggy black cargo pants that tucked into military style boots. His black shirt had a decal of a smaller Uchiha crest on it right in the center of his back; overall, he cut a rather intimidating figure for an eleven year old. He fished about in the library compartment of his trunk for the book he had been reading. It was on the clan politics of Konoha. He had pulled it from his mokeskin pouch two days ago and translated the scrolls with the help of the goblins into a book. It covered the founding of Konoha and the personal histories of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara extensively. It was fascinating; both men were totally amazing and very deep. The insights from both now framed Harry's way of thinking influencing him greatly. A pair of red heads poked into his compartment.

"Hey Fred, what do we have here eh?" the first asked.

"It's a scary looking firsty, George." The other deadpanned.

"Quite right you are my dear fellow, who is he though?"

Harry raised an amused eyebrow and smirked at them.

"You could just ask you know." He told them his amusement tingeing his voice.

They both looked at him to find him staring back the book now closed on his lap.

"Sooo who are you." Fred asked.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." He answered.

The sudden silence was deafening. After about five minutes, the twins seemed to come to their senses.

"No way, you can't be him, now seriously who are you." George said seriously.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I seriously am Harry Potter." Harry said patiently holding up his heirs ring as proof.

"Blimey you really are him, you look nothing like we expected at all. Everyone seems to think you will be a mini clone of your dad's with green eyes." Fred said quietly.

"Well everyone shall be quite surprised then, especially since I don't believe I am going into Gryffindor either like most people seem to speculate. I feel like I have more of a Slytherin mind set. I like to think of it a well laid prank on the wizarding world as a whole doing the opposite of what is expected of me." Harry mused missing the twins alarmed and the very amused looks.

"Well if it's pranks you want, we're definitely the guys to go to. Curiosity's sake why Slytherin?"

"I like to out think people and maneuver the situations I find myself in to my advantage. I also like politics. I could probably make it equally in all the houses since the virtues inter connect anyway." He said garnering incredulous looks from the twins.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

Harry gave them a similar speech to the one he gave the potions master. After he was finished speaking they looked at each other for a moment silently conversing.

"You know I don't think that we have ever had a single person to completely and utterly change our minds like that before. Ever. Congratulations for being the first person to do so. If you do get into Slytherin please talk to us still, the rivalry between Gryffindor and that house is out of hand. It needs someone to bridge the gap." Fred said quietly.

"Well we have to go say goodbye to the folks. Talk to you later Harry." They waved and bounced off while Harry took out his mp3 player and stuck the earphones in and turned it on. Yet another thing the Goblins came through on enchanting the little machine to run of his magic instead of a battery. He turned it on and settled back into the reading as the train started to move. They were a few hours underway before someone came in and bothered him, he had finished about a third of the scrolls he had with him. he knew he was going to need plenty of review on them but he liked being able to get an overview of what he was going to be working on. He looked up as he heard the compartment door slide open. A bushy haired girl poked her head in,

"Hello have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost one." She said primly. Harry barely kept from rolling his eyes.

"No I haven't have you asked an older student to summon it for you, that might take less time." He replied looking back down at his scroll.

"What are you reading that's definitely not a school book. I've already finished all mine they were so wonderful, did you know…"

"Do you even think about what you read or do you take the information at face value… er whatever your name is." He brought her up short.

"My name is Hermione." She said indignantly.

"Meh, you never introduced yourself, just your companion." He waved away her objection. She had the decency to blush.

"Look a word of advice, people won't think your smart if you just spout off about what you read all the time, it's actually rather annoying. If you want to make friends get your head out of the books and come down to earth with the rest of us humanoids. Now please I'd like to be left in peace now, please leave." He finished going back to his scroll. Hermione just stood their gaping, then letting herself be dragged off by Neville. Three cars down the occupants had to cover their ears from her shrill voice as she broke from her stupor.

"THE NERVE OF THAT BOY!"

Harry sighed as he heard her faint screech. It wasn't his fault if she couldn't handle the truth. About a half hour later the trolly lady came through, he paid a few nuts for a chocolate frog and a cauldron cake. He nibbled as he stared out the window for a while as he listened to music. He was extremely happy that the goblins kept up on other advances in the wizarding nations. Technomancy was an American advancement. He watched as the sun started to set as the train raced onward. The door of his compartment slammed open startling him from his revelry. He turned with a scowl to the intruders, a blonde haired boy stood with a larger boy to his right and a skinnier taller boy to the left. The set-up reminded him of his cousin and his gang.

"Hey you there, I heard Harry Potter was on the train. Have you seen him?" The blonde demanded. Harry regarded the boy in front of him carefully for a moment before answering.

"Did you know that in polite society there is such a thing call knocking? It is a gesture commonly used when a door is closed to announce oneself in a civil manner." Harry said still frowning. The blonde bristled at the jab but said nothing because Harry continued.

"To answer your question, yes I have seen Harry Potter many times in fact. However, today I have not seen him no." Harry answered casually. Confusion flitted across the boy's face.

"How can you have seen him so many times, He hasn't been seen since he defeated the dark lord."

"Let's just say he and I are really close and leave it at that. A point though he was raised outside of the wizarding world so do not judge him if he is a little ignorant please." Harry said thoroughly amused about speaking about himself in the third person. The boy looked aghast at that revelation.

"He's a Hero and Knows nothing about the world he saved. He was raised by muggles. That's Horrible."

"So was I you know, not all of them are so ignorant. Just because you don't understand the culture doesn't mean you need to hate them as a whole." Blondie was flabbergasted he had just spent the past several minutes talking to a muggle born and hadn't known it.

"You act like a pureblood though how is it that your muggleborn, and how do they know about us."

"Stories, most are ignorant and don't believe, but then there's the few who don't care one way or the other. I'm one of those few who take things in stride and learn as I go by talking to all forms of people from different stations and walks of life. I'm not going to impress my opinion on others before I learn their views and why they see it that way." Harry said simply still happy about being able to fool the young man. Deception was a ninja's friend after all and who was he to dissuade preconceptions. Blondie looked thoughtful, the boy in front of him made a good point, at least a better one than his father made.

"Well I have to get back to my friends see you around school, I will think on what you said." Blondie spoke still thoughtful, "Crabbe, Goyle come!" the command was acknowledged by two sharp grunts and the trio made there way back to where they came from. It was only after they had settled back down that Draco cursed he had never learned the boy's name.

Harry chuckled to himself as he changed to his robes, it was so easy to mess with peoples heads. He had decided after learning of Madara that he wanted to be a quote "Ninja-Wizard." It would probably seem stupid to everyone else but he was happy so nobody else's opinion really mattered. He was hoping to talk to blondie again though, he was amusing. The train finally started slowing as it pulled into what was it Tom had said Hogsmeade Station. Harry was sure he remembered it correctly, he left his trunk as instructed and disembarked observing his surroundings as best he could in the dark. He followed the sound of the half-giant's familiar voice to the other first years. They embarked in boats across a large lake presumably towards the school. At first glance the castle was impressive indeed, not really Harry's style personally but beautiful to look at. Kind of like a post card really, they disembarked from the little enchanted dinghies and made there way as a group up to the castle where they were met by a rather stern Professor by the name of McGonogall. Harry searched his mind for the familiar name immeadiately, the information came to him just as fast. Professor of Transfiguration and secondary Godmother to himself. He scowled briefly before his face fell back into the easy going mask he wore. He tuned out her introduction getting the gist of it from the few words he bothered to listen to. He eyeballed his surroundings looking for potential threats and exits the way his Ancestors memories and scrolls told him to. They finally walked into the Great Hall, he heard the Hermione girl spouting off some fact or another that she had read about and rolled his eyes. Another red headed boy was going on and on about being his best friend even though the boy didn't even know him. Come to think of it he looked a lot like Fred and George whom he met on the train, a brother or cousin perhaps? He'd have to ask. Scanning the crowd he found Blondie posturing to anyone who would listen. What a worthless waste of time, if you wanted respect you had to earn it like everyone else. The professor brought out an old stool and a hat. They watched as the brim split along the seam and to Harry's chagrin it started singing, to be fair though it did have a good voice on it.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! "

McGonogall unfurled an official looking scroll and began reading names from the list.

Abbot, Hannah! HUFFLEPUFF!

And Harry tuned out only idly noticing Hermione getting into Gryffindor. He leaned idly against the wall waiting until his name was finally called.

Potter, Harry:

He sidled up to the stool moving loosely fully aware of everyone's attention on him. Unconsciously he waited for an attack of some sort. He sat down and accepted the Hat placing it on his head. He felt something similar to a tingling sensation crawling across his scalp.

'_My, my what a wonderful mind you have here, so very unique.'_

'_Who are you'_ he asked mentally instantly defensive_._

'_Ah, I am the sorting hat, no Harry your shield will not work on me. you will just give yourself a headache for trying.'_

Harry released the control of his beginning Occlumency shields and shrugged.

'_You are certainly very ambitious , trying to get to the forbidden continents is a fools task, but with the knowledge you possess you may just manage it. I wish you luck in that endeavor.'_

'_Just sort me please.'_

'_But your mind is so interesting, brimming with all sorts of knowledge the likes I have never seen before. All of the founders would be fighting over you my boy, you actually grasped the concept behind the houses. So remarkable not even Dumbledore was able to do that.'_

' _I'll figure out a way to have you examine my mind later. They're staring at me.'_

'_What you don't like being the center of attention?You really would do well in all houses, where to put you? ' _The hat lightly teased.

' _If it helps any I speak to snakes now hurry because They are STARING AND IT'S BEYOND CREEPY!'_

The students jumped as the Hat started choking on it's laughter.

"Very well Mr. Potter, better be SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat yelled out, the normally composed table broke out into Enthusiastic applause with some wolf whistles thrown in. Harry rose and plucked the hat off his head handing it back to McGonogall who too it blankly in shock. Dumbledore choked on his drink and the other reactions were varied. He walked silently over to the House of Snakes and sat down at the end of the table fishing his scroll from his pocket to continue reading. He idly noticed the Weasley twins call their congratulations to him, earning them all some oddball looks from their own house and his. He shrugged it off though he did note that the relative they had in his year looked like he had been totally betrayed. Eh well sucks to be him.

"Why?!" Harry continued to read as the voice reached him, he replied with out looking up.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?"

"Does it really matter so much? You never gave your name either you know." Harry said pointedly.

"Of course it matters your one of the most influential people in our world."

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place." Harry said matter of factly, finally looking up to stare at Blondie.

"You still haven't introduced yourself you know. Plus your catching flies."

"Draco Malfoy." Blondie finally said holding out his hand. Harry stood and shook it with a short bow, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Please sit down," he invited waving to the seat in front of him. Draco sat still rather confused.

"I see your confused so let me make things clearer for you." Harry said. Draco looked at him curiously.

"What do you think of when you think of my name Harry Potter. Do you think of Harry Potter the actual boy or Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Draco thought for a moment. "The title" he said distinctly, "that's the first thing that come to mind."

"That is exactly why I did not tell you immediately, I want to be known for me not some stupid title they gave me. All that title does is remind me I lost my parents to a mad man that split his soul." He said quietly, except the entire table could hear them it had gotten so quiet people had actually stopped eating to listen. Several of the older years had cast eavesdropping charms on them from the other end of the table so they could hear. Harry continued on, not really caring whether they heard or not.

"I am trying to work around the misconceptions people have of me and am trying to gain recognition by my own merit." Harry said with conviction. Flint spoke up,

"Hey Potter you sure you were sorted right you sound like a Puff!"

"Yes, didn't you know hard work and ambition are closely intertwined, according to the hat I belong in all of the houses equally." Harry replied earning looks of incredulity.

"Then how did you get here? I mean to everyone else we're evil." a blonde haired girl spoke up.

"I chose it essentially." He stated honestly earning looks of shock from nearly everyone. He looked at them and stated.

"What I like snakes!" That was all it took for the dam to break Draco started laughing at the blatently honest comment followed by Flint and the Blonde girl. The rest of the Table swiftly followed. The other tables were silent from shock.

"Your all right Potter." Flint called from his seat. Harry gave a small smile and turned back to his food.

Up at the Head Table

The teachers were eating dinner and discussing the up and coming semester and the newly sorted students.

"I'm telling you Albus none of us saw this coming. Everyone though he would follow his parents." Minerva said.

"Yes well, we will definitely have to keep an eye on young Mr. Potter then won't we. We don't need an up and coming Dark Lord on our hands after all."

"Oh, honestly Albus don't judge the boy so harshly he's only eleven for Merlin's sake." Ponoma Sprout sniffed into her goblet.

"I agree with Ponoma he may just have what it takes to bring the poor houses reputation out of the dirt." Fillius chimed in.

Albus sighed at his colleagues input before turning to the black haired man sitting to his right who had remained suspiciously silent.

"What do you think Severus?"

Severus snorted at the amount of interest in the boy. "Only time will tell, we shall see if he's as big of an idiot his father was or not. Apparently he has a brain and a backbone somewhere though other wise he would not be in my house it's better that then mindless brawn." He smirked slightly at the Lioness Mistress of Gryffindor who bristled at the subtle jab at her house.

The teachers suddenly became aware of a voracious round of laughter coming from the dining students, their eyes found the perpetrators well enough at the Slytherin Table.

"Well I'll be," Fillius murmured. "They're all laughing."

Severus let out a little smirk at the display, and turned back to the conversation. Maybe the boy wouldn't be so bad after all.

First Weekend, Find your inner Shinobi

Harry was tired, his new classes were kind of stressful as he settled into a new routine. He was currently out doors on the grounds near a copse of willow. It wasn't to bad here at Hogwarts but when your homework was done it was rather boring. Today he was going to spend time working on his Occlumency and trying to manipulate his chakra. He settled into Lotus position with a leaf resting on each hand. He slowed his breathing as he retreated inside himself. He found himself seemingly in his ancestors village when it was newly built. He looked around with interest as he realized exactly what he could do for defenses with this. He wandered his mindscape for a bit, encountering random memories from earlier in the week.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry sat and listened to his head of house as he read off the list of rules committing the silently to memory._

_We are a family, we shall present a united front._

_Any conflict between housemates shall be conducted in a civil manner in the common room. If you see the need to have it escalate come to me to authorize a duel._

_If you want to make trouble don't get caught, if you do get caught try to implement someone else. If you cannot bow out gracefully and please do not start something you cannot finish._

_Keep you grades a minimum of at least an A in all base courses._

"_There are personal rooms for everyone here, you get to pick the room you want for yourselves there is also a dorm room for those who wish to share. The rooms range in decoration from opulent to basic, you will have to pick the room you want and earn your right to it against the other students. The older students already have established rooms. You may switch with another person later if they are amiable to it. However, if you do choose to have your own room it is your responsibility to look after it. Not the Hogwarts House Elves. You will be submitted to a random weekly inspection no exceptions. It will be performed by either myself or one of the prefects." He said silkily eyeing Malfoy who was fidgeting._

"_Now you are dismissed."_

_Severus watched as the first years, scuttled off trying to establish the pecking order. His eyes were drawn to a lone figure seated on the couch who was absentmindedly fiddling with a quill._

"_Are you not going to go choose a room?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the youth. Harry looked up at him._

"_I will." He said simply. "Once they have tired themselves out. I will probably choose the plainest since there is no need for opulence on my part. I like things simple." He stated plainly. Severus regarded him for a moment._

"_You know what this is about then?" Harry simply nodded._

"_In this environment you need to look underneath the underneath. That suits me just fine." Harry rose placing the rouge quill on a table, meandering over to the stack of trunks in the corner he selected his own and a birdcage before wandering off to find the simplest room. Severus stared long after the boy's figure retreated. Harry walked down the hall slightly poking his head in at the various arguing students. He looked across the hall and into a medium sized plain room with nothing but a bed and a wardrobe the widow looked out into a shallower portion of the lake. Light trickled in staining the cold stone walls a lovely shade of blue-green. Harry smiled to himself, this was perfect. He knew from the talk with his head of house that things were not what they seemed to be. Ah, well he knew he'd have fun finding out the secrets of this little dungeon room. Harry poked his head out and looked across the hall seeing the Italian boy who had joined them at their table last, Blaise something or other._

"_Hey, got a miniute?" he called getting the other boy's attention._

"_Yes, Potter?" Blaise eyed him critically he had just won his room. Harry held his hands up a basic white flag._

"_I'm happy where I am thank you." He said causing the other to relax slightly. "I was wondering if you would like to set up a schedule for the shower and bathroom we need to share to make things easier." _

_Blaise thought about it then nodded. "Seems reasonable, in the morning then?"_

"_Sure, definitely glad you're my neighbor." Harry shrugged grinning easily. His mask flawless. Blaise nodded and went back to unpacking._

_Flash Back End_

Harry brushed the memory aside to its proper place and walked further in. He reached a tower in the center of the village and walked inside. He could feel that this was the right place. His magic pulsated like a heart beat while his chakra thrummed like electricity beneath it. He by passed his magical core and dove straight into the chakra, manipulating it out along his limbs and getting a feel for it. After he surfaced from his mind, he could finally feel the chakra consciously in his body. He placed a leaf to his forehead and tried using his chakra to stick it there. He took several tries before he regulated enough to just get it to stick. It took him over an hour to do it, he could feel the chakra rushing through him like a flood. He stopped as he saw the sky dim for the evening and walked back inside dusting himself off as he went. He sat down silently at the house table dinner was just starting. He filled his plate with a balanced meal of grilled fish, vegetables and a small roll. Pouring himself some water he ate briskly so he would finish before the majority of his house mates got there. Unknown to him, several people were watching him.

"Well at least the boy eats right, he still seems rather skinny we send him to see Poppy for a check up?" Minerva spoke up.

"Let's wait a week or so till the boy is settled."

"Severus how is he with the others?"Fillius piped up.

"Introverted mainly, rather aloof he seems to not care about any form of Hierarchy or of the politics that plague the children of my house. If he were more arrogant I would believe he thought himself above the rules. All I sense from him though is a quiet confidence." Severus admitted having taken a fair amount of time to observe the last Potter.

" 'Arry was a quiet 'un when I gots to im. Didn't really ask many questions of me. Seem'd liken 'e was rather independent like." Hagrid spoke up. "E' was outrageously skinny to. I don' think those ruddy muggles fed 'im much."

Severus cast a sidelong look at Hagrid who was back happily talking to Sprout. So the wonder child might have been starved? That was new, he might have to talk to his little quiet snake sooner than he thought.

Harry rose and left the great hall finishing as everyone else trickled in. He walked down to his room and shut the door. Locking it with a quick culloportus spell, he had looked it up earlier. Going to his trunk he let out his snake from the terrarium, he got a mouse from another terrarium in the trunk and let it loose in the floor so Szyaelaporro could hunt. He had named the creature after an anime he had seen part of. He pulled forth his ancestor's memories and started going through the beginning kata for the Uchiha style tai-jutsu. This was going to be his nightly ritual so he could commit it to muscle memory. After completing his ten set and warming down, he collected Szyael up and set the albino snake back in his terrarium. He finally fell on to his bed and slept slipping into his mind space to start the upgrades.

A.N. that's it for now folks. I am trying not to have him learn to much to fast. I tank every one who took the time to review and would like to remind people to check out my other stories. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will come soon.


	3. Friendships and Konoha Updates

**A.N. REVIEW CORNER**

**Aerialrapier:** A quick note about the snake. In the first chapter I mentioned it was an Australian Coastal Taipan, I did not mention that it was albino my bad I forgot. Yes I did change the snakes name yes there is a small story to it you will find out later.

**Remzal Von Enili:** Thank you I might just do that. Good Idea though maybe with a green background?

**Dovakiin4578****: **Sorry about the lack of comma's I was writing at three in the morning, I couldn't sleep. On the other hand, I will see if I can find you a Hamburger.

**Arishaa:** Of course they will be friends, I can't let Harry get all the love now can I?

**Friendships and Konoha Updates**

Harry wandered out into the common room, his book bag slung over his shoulder searching out an empty table he set it down to do his homework. He had discovered that Transfiguration came easily to him it was all visualization. He was going to research what McGonagall did at the beginning of class yesterday. That transformation could be very useful if he got a good discrete form. He pulled out his transfiguration book and opened it to the bookmarked section of Gump's laws. He had about an hour till potions and he wanted to get his research done ahead of time. He was joined quietly by his neighbor Blaise, the Italian boy he had found was very quiet and liked people watching. He was very good at getting a read on people, he would make a very good ninja.

"You're staring Harry is something on your mind?" Blaise spoke quietly.

"Just thinking you would make a good ninja is all." Harry commented idly back as he swiped a bang from in front of his eyes.

"I appreciate what I assume is a compliment but what is a ninja?"

"A shadow, assassin for hire, mercenary. Japanese in origin, ninjas were farmers who during the age of the shoguns were used in espionage and such. The perfect proverbial snake in human form essentially." Harry laid out the basic definition of what a ninja was.

"Oh, I appreciate the compliment then." Blaise responded.

Harry started on his flow chart for his essay as they conversed quietly as time ticked away. Soon students started to congregate for the next class, he and Blaise packed up and joined the horde of students going to the potions classroom. They met the students from Gryffindor on the way, automatically Malfoy, blonde idiot that he had shown himself to be, picked a fight with a red headed boy. They bickered back and forth eventually drawing their wands on each other. Harry sighed and stepped forward.

"Expelliarmus" he jabbed his wand at them, catching theirs as they soared through the air.

"Potter what the hell are you doing!" Malfoy yelled.

"Yeah Traitor stay out of this!" the red head yelled as well.

"Well, I don't know about you both, but if you would pay attention to your surrounding there are other people present who could become collateral damage if you two went at it, not to mention I really do not wish for Slytherin to lose points for not showing proper etiquette in the hallway of a school. In addition, if you care to look over at the alcove over there closely there is a distortion in the air indicating that someone is there most likely Professor Snape, now I don't know about you two but I really don't want to piss him off. If you two want a go at each other do it in a sanctioned duel." Harry said patiently. He watched them pale as Professor Snape let go of the disillusionment charm he was using.

"Potter! Wands!" he barked, Harry handed them over with out a fuss. "Five points to Slytherin for masterfully diffusing the situation, everyone inside the classroom now. Malfoy, Weasley here to me." Harry and Blaise flowed into the classroom with everyone else settling into a table at the back of the classroom. He pulled out his reaction chart and tools as Blaise did the same. He looked next to him to see who sat there. It was the boy Neville from the train, he was shaking.

"Hey Neville right?" Harry spoke quietly gaining the nervous boy's attention.

"Yes, what do you want." Neville squeaked instantly defensive. Harry raised his hands indicating he was harmless.

"Are you ok? You're shaking." Harry said slowly so the boy didn't take his concern for harassment.

"I'm cold and Professor Snape scares me." Neville mumbled almost too quietly.

"Ahhh, would you like the incantation for the warming charm? I copied down a few useful ones since it gets pretty chilly down here." Harry said offering a little paper pad that he had copied the charms on. Neville mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry said not missing a beat.

"I said I'm not good at magic, I'm pretty much a squib." He muttered loud enough so only Harry could hear.

Harry snorted, and Neville flushed mistaking his intention.

"No, Your not!" he stated suddenly making Neville look at him sharply in confusion.

"You wouldn't be here if you were, but back on subject would you like me to cast it on you for right now. Nothing else I promise, just the warming charm."

Neville nodded hesitantly. Harry made a zigzag motion with his wand and incanted.

"tepidus mihi"

Neville startled slightly as a warm feeling overtook him before he relaxed again.

"That better?" Harry asked, Neville nodded.

"Now I don't know what to do about the professor but if you want you can check with us if you have questions, do you have a reaction chart?"

Neville shook his head, Harry pointed his wand at his and muttered,

"Gemino" He gave the duplicate to Neville, who accepted it gratefully. Suddenly the door slammed open, Professor Snape ushered in a scowling Malfoy, and Weasley both students shot angry glares at Harry who just shrugged them off blankly. His Professor spoke breaking the sudden startled silence.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech as his silky voice resonated in the air.

"POTTER! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Harry referred to his reaction chart for the effects of both plants quickly.

"A really strong sleeping draught sir, I'm not sure of the name though." He replied quickly. Snape looked at him for a moment.

"It's nice to see you're prepared for class." He said, some of the students snickered.

"Finnegan! Where would you find me a bezoar?" he whirled on the Irish Gryffindor.

"I don't know sir." The boy said avoiding eye contact.

"Very well let's try another one Weasley! What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolvesbane?"

Weasley muttered something.

"What was that speak up boy!"

"I said I DON'T KNOW YOU GREASY GIT!" the red head snapped back, his face turning an interesting shade of fuscia. Neville shakingly raised his hand attracting the professors attention.

"Couldn't open a book before you came to class eh Weasley! Longbottom what!" he snapped out as he saw the nervous boy.

"Sir it's the same plant sir." He said quietly though everyone heard. Snape eyed him appraisingly, very good Longbottom maybe you aren't as dunderheaded as most. Neville perked up a little bit at that, while Weasley shot him a scowl. Harry smiled at the boy warmly. Their professor spoke up quickly.

"For your information, Potter, yes you were correct asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Finnegan, A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and Wolvesbane, as Longbottom said they are the same plant, which also goes by the muggle name of aconite." The class stared at him except for the back corner with Blaise Neville and Harry who were writing or rather Harry set up a dicta quill since his hand writing was chicken scratch, he would have to work on that. "Well why aren't you all copying this down." there was a sudden rummaging for parchment and quills, over the noise Snape barked.

"And there will be Points taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Weasley!"

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs, Harry and Blaise looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing suddenly filled the dungeon, emanating from the other backside of the room. Weasley had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, that whole side of the class was standing on their stools while Weasley, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

Snape descended on the unfortunate duo like a great swooping bat.

"I suppose neither one of you thought to remove the cauldron from the fire before adding the porcupine quills. Get him to the hospital wing, the rest of you bottle what you have and give it to me. After that you are dismissed with two feet of parchment due next class on why following proper procedure is important." He snapped out vanishing the mess. Harry, Blaise and Neville cleaned up quickly and made their way out of the classroom. Blaise decided to speak up next.

"Hey do you all want to head to the library and get a head start on our potions?"

"You don't actually mind me hanging out with you?" Neville asked timidly, a dibelieving look on his face.

"Not at all, your decent enough for a Gryff, despite what some of the house pulls we don't buy in to the rivalry all that much. It's kind of stupid really." Harry replied while Blaise nodded.

"Oh ok then. I appreciate it." Neville smiled a small smile.

They made there way to the Library and claimed a table in the corner away from prying eyes.

"So do you all want to do formal introductions since we are going to be study partners?" Harry asked. Blaise shrugged and Neville nodded.

"Ok My name is Harry Potter and I like martial arts, mythology, anything to do with Japanese culture and Magic in general. I am 11 as of July 31st and I hate my fame. I am looking forward to finding out what my family specialized in magic wise. My current goal is to find my other cousins and move in with them."

"Neville Longbottom, I love Herbology and I might come to like Potions as long as I stay out of the Professors sight he is rather scary. I really don't care for quidditch but I like being able to run around. I would like to prove everyone that I am not a squib and get good grades. My goal is to become a Proper Lord for House Longbottom." Neville said quietly.

"Blaise Zabini, I would like to get out from my mothers shadow so I am not tarred with the same brush as her. I dislike a lot of things in the muggle world with how they destroy nature and I am not fond of muggleborns forcing their culture on to us. That is not to say that I will not give somethings a chance, my goal is to find an Arithmancer to apprentice under, arithmancy is my favorite subject even if we can't take it yet." Blaise said nonchalantly as they all took out their books.

"Neville why do you want to prove your not a squib, you wouldn't be here if you were." Blaise asked and Neville flushed.

"Promise not to tease me for it?" he asked and Blaise nodded.

"I didn't do a lot of accidental magic until right before I turned eleven and my family thought I was a squib because of it. I-I fell out of the third story window and bounced down instead of hurting myself. My Gran was ecstatic that I did magic, I feel really horrible though." He said sadly.

"Have you been checked for a baby block?" Blaise asked, Neville looked up at him questioning.

"Now that you say I don't think I have, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Why don't we go see the healer here, she should be able to check." Blaise stated.

"I don't see why we can't I mean we don't have Herbology till tomorrow and history isn't till 5:00. Do you want to go see if you still have a block on you Neville?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded slowly, in awe that they were trying to help him instead of ridiculing him about it. Together they walked to the Hospital wing after they gathered their stuff. They walked into the white ward and sat down on the chairs in the waiting area. It took a few minutes for Madame Pomfrey to come to see them.

"Well what have we here? None of you seem injured so may I inquire as to the reason for the visit." Pomfrey asked when she bustled in.

"I would like m-my c-core checked for a baby block p-please." Neville stammered embarassed. Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips for a second before nodding.

"I can do that for you as well as check for others just to let you know though if I find anything I have to speak to your Grandmother before removing it. Am I clear?"

Neville nodded feeling slightly relieved, he glanced over at the two Slytherins who encouraged him to come and they both smiled at him encouragingly. He let a slight smile shine through before nodding at them.

"Well Neville find us when it's over and let us know ok. We have to get back to the Library to finish the essay, I'll let you borrow some of my general notes when you get back." Harry stated as they stood up to leave.

"Yeah hey thanks you guys." Neville waved them off before following the infirmary matron. Madame Pomfrey bustled him into a cordoned off room.

"Ok Neville I need you to remove your robes and shirt so I can cast the diagnostics ok." She said as she busied herself with her recording quill and parchment for the records. Neville nodded and did as told sitting on the edge of the bed. She set up the quill and parchment and tied it to her wand. Moving her wand in a rather complicated pattern she intoned.

"Ostendo sum ullus vinculum."

'reveal any bonds' Neville translated to himself in his head as he felt the wash of magic flow over him. The quill was writing quickly as the magic continued to flow. All to suddenly it ended making Neville jump slightly. Madame Pomfrey frowned as she looked over the results.

"Oh my it seems like you have three different block on your magic. Only two are active though. Good lord child how are you casting magic at all! I need to get your Grandmother this is rather serious." She tsked some more as she moved to the fireplcae in the infirmary waiting room.

It was several hours before Harry and Blaise saw Neville again. He never even came to dinner that night. They caught a glimpse of his face before heading to the dungeons for the night as he left the infirmary. Draco was being his normal obnoxious self and called out to him, only to be ignored completely as Neville walked in the opposite direction. Harry smiled at sight of the fuming blonde who was grumbling under his breath. He retired to his room and started his wind down exercises for the day after hissing hello to his snake.

~In Konoha~

Naruto was bored out of his mind, the academy was sooo dull. Iruka Sensei was droning on and on about the founders of his village and Naruto couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to get home so he could study that book on sealing techniques he found. Once he had heard that the Fourth Hokage was good at sealing Naruto had taken it upon himself to follow in his idols footsteps. To his surprise he found the art came extremely easy to him. His mind churned with ideas in how to utilize seals in his pranks. He was currently tied to his chair being forced to attend the class by Iruka. He sighed and laid his head down on the desk to wait it out.

Sasuke stared out the window of the classroom scowling. Ever since his brother killed off his family he had deadened his heart to the world. There was simply nothing to live for. He hoped he could graduate so he could get strong enough to avenge everyone.

A.N. Sorry again peeps for cutting the chapter short but I have stuff to do.


	4. Sharingan Awakens, Monkuton Blooms

Remzal Von Enili: Yes I am using your idea.

**Sharingan Awakens, Monkuton Blooms**

It was well into October when Harry's routine was rudely interupted once again. He was leaving the library when a bushy haired girl ran straight into him her nose burried in her book knocking them both over.

"Urghh watch where your going sheesh." He groaned as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Well maybe you should have been looking as well, I'm not the only one at fault here." She sniped back picking up and dusting off her books. Harry just used his wand to summon what was his from the mess. She gaped at him.

"That's a fourth year spell. How are you able to do it? You shouldn't have the power to do it even." She spoke rapidly while he stared at her.

"All of us learn it first week of school from our older school mates, it doesn't even take that much to cast you just have to concentrate really well." Harry retorted glaring mildly at her. "All it takes is practice something you cant do with your nose stuck in a book!"

"How rude! I'll have you know that I am top in all my classes thank you." She retorted glaring at him.

Harry smirked at her. "Take a look at the scoreboard for the top ten sweet heart, you will find your name is right behind mine." He dusted himself off and walked away smirking at her flaberghasted expression.

"Well I Never!" she exclaimed from behind him.

Blaise and Neville met him as he rounded the corner.

"Was that Hermione?" Neville asked. The boy was much more confident now that his magic was unbound.

"Yeah She ran into me, her nose was buried in a book like normal." Harry sighed.

"You riled her up again didn't you?" Neville deadpanned.

"Maybe a tad, she's a good academic rival." He shrugged.

"Why don't you just tell her instead of baiting her like this."

"Take away my fun why don't you Mr. Greenthumb, I still can't beat your scores in Herbology. You even have all the upper years beat." Harry fought back playfully shoving him.

"I still don't know what you see in that muggleborn." Blaise said quietly, he had sworn off using the other M- word in front of Harry. Mainly cause it insulted his friends mother.

"Like I said a good Academic rival, She just needs to be brought back to reality every once in a while. All those books can't be good for her health. Oh yeah I got the books we need to survive Quirrell's class." Harry said handing a book to each of them.

"So Neville when are you getting a new wand?" Blaise asked as they all walked towards the great hall.

"Over Christmas, I'm really happy Madame Pomfrey convinced her that dads old wand just was not suited to my magic. Though it's been weird lately I have been feeling something else, not just my magic." He stated not noticing as Harry's eyes grew wide, Blaise noticed however.

"Something you'd like to share with the class there, Harry?"

"Ohhh, you got something to share with everyone Potter? Better say it nice and loud then you bloody traitor." A snide voice cut in.

"Hello Weasley." Harry said rolling his eyes. "What do you want now?" he asked turning to face the red head.

Ronald Weasley glared at him, "I want you to quit bothering us Gryffs. Nobody wants to deal with a stupid snake like you scum!"

"Do you honestly believe the drivel you spout off on a daily basis Weasley? Does the wizarding world lack common sense so badly? Seriously name one thing I have done to you to have me labled as such." Harry replied idly polishing his nails on his outer robe.

"You got sorted into Slytherin."

"and?"

"…"

"Are you serious, Your deferming my character because of where I was sorted. Did it ever occur to you that I do not want to be MY PARENTS." Harry stated firmly back to the bewildered red head.

"BUT YOU'RE THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A GRYFFINDOR! NOT SOME SLIMEY SNAKE!" Ron exploded drawing everyones attention.

"So I am supposed to kow-tow and pander to people I have never even met to fulfill a fictional image that is twisted from the _DEATHS OF MY PARENTS_ in order to play into the fanatical world of the mindless sheep that make up the entirety of the wizarding world. Is that it?" Harry asked watching as Ron nodded not noticing the dangerous waters he was treading.

"Let me tell you something Weasley. I have no intention to stick my head out on the chopping block for people I have never met. If you are not my friend or someone I respect I don't give a shit about you. And if you value your life _YOU WILL NEVER APPROACH ME AGAIN!" _Harry all but hissed out unconciously flaring his K.I. scaring the hot headed Gryffindor out of his wits. Harry turned his back on the shaking boy and looked at his friends pale faces and sighed.

"Come on guys I really don't wish to deal with the idiots right now." He said calmly walking away. It was then Ron did something he shouldn't have, he opened his mouth again.

"Gee, Potter what would your parents say if they saw you now, you damned cowardly deatheater scum!" Everyone took a step back as Harry's killing intent flooded the area, hanging over them like a stifling blanket as he stopped short of his next step.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Severus was walking as he felt a shift in the air, all his instincts screamed at him to run fast and far. He say a group of people stopped in the corridor up ahead and ignored said instincts, walking to the coming storm. The air shifted again getting lighter before coming flooding back as he heard something that he deduced to be the cause.

"You heard me death eater scum…"

"No no! Weasley before that what did you say again?" Harry said as he turned around really slowly. "I believe I heard you mention something about my parents now what was it?" he asked stalking forward swaying lightly looking for all the world like a cobra stalking its prey.

Severus pushed through the crowd roughly as he heard Potter respond. His memory flashing back to the incident in the common room two weeks ago when everyone found out the hard way not to mentin the boys parents.

"I asked what would they think of you? If I were them I would have cast you out already. They would be so dissapointed seeing their son consorting with dark wizards." Ron said unknowingly adding fuel to the fire. He pulled out his wand and trained it on Harry. " I think I will do them a favor and get rid of your traitorous arse right here. STUPEFY!" he shouted a jet of red light coming from the end of his wand.

"_Protego" _Severus hissed as Harry raised his wand. The red spell reflected into the ceiling.

"WEASLEY! POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He shouted at the both of them. Potter turned to face him absolutely livid, Severus took an unconcious step back as he looked into the boys eyes. Instead of the normal emerald they had turned a deep ruby red.

"Nothing Proffessor." Harry responded cooly putting away his wand, eye color receding to normal.

"Both of you my office now!" Severus barked in a tone that brooked no argument. Harry fell lightly in line as Ron trudged sullenly behind his face devoid of healty color as he prayed to various deities to keep his life.

Severus was just content to have averted a catastrophe in the making. He and the rest of the snakes had learned the hard way not to mention anything about the boys parents.

~_Flash Back~_

_Severus was in the common room with his snakes grading papers. It was the time that he normally set aside for anyone to approach him for counsel or just to talk. As he kept an eye over the students, he noticed Warrington (a notorious bully) approach Potter. He didn't interfere since he wanted to see how Potter handled conflicts when presented with them._

"_Hey Mudblood, what are you reading?"_

"_Go away Chris I need to finish this, what! Hey give that back!" Harry said as he reached for the Herbology book he was studying from._

"_Heh, I bet without your precious books you would be as worthless as your parents were Potter!" he taunted the boy._

_Severus looked up sharply watching how this went, Potter stiffened._

"_What did you say Warrington?" Potter asked calmly. All the people in the common room had stopped and were watching them._

"_I SAID you dumb shit that with out your precious books you would be as worthless as your parents mudblood! I bet they begged the dark lord for mercy as he killed them."_

_Killing intent flooded the room and several students started shaking._

"_Professor would you kindly ready the dueling chambers please?" _

_Severus startled for a moment at being addressed so suddenly._

"_I assume you wish to do this the diplomatic way Potter?" he stated getting himself under control. He watched as Potter nodded, the boy's eyes never leaving Warrington who looked smug. Severus walked through a side door and down the narrow hall to raise the wards in the empty room. Word spread fast through Slytherin house about the duel that would shortly take place. Students filing into the seating on either side of the room safe outside the dueling wards._

"_Warrington for those remarks I challenge you to a duel of honor no hold barred anything but the unforgivables." Potter said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Do you accept?" Christopher Warrington smirked at the challenge._

"_Sure why not, I feel like putting a mudblood in his place today." He replied getting a few guffaws from the crowd._

"_All right lets get this over with Warrington left, Potter on the right. Wands down, Bow, Begin." Severus said rubbing his temples and stepping back out of the wards._

"_Avis," Harry said whiping his wand towards Warringtons face and darting to the side dodging the stupefy sent his way._

"_Aqua Eructo, relashio, protego." He incanted chaining spells, Severus was dumb founded as he watched the two._

"_Stupey, incarcerous god dammit stay still you little shit!" Warrington growled out._

"_Baubillius," Harry said as bright light filled bubbles streamed out the end of his wand distracting his larger opponent. He ducked to the side and cast again. "Bombarda, colloshoo!" _

_He hit Warrington making him stumble and fall only for the boy to dodge the disarming hex._

"_Incarcerous, Stupefy, Lumos Maxima!" _

_Severus was impressed Potter wasn't giving his opponent time to retaliate and was keeping the third year on the run with first year spells. He had to give it to the boy he was creative as he picked out a scouring charm from the mess. Fillius would fall in love with Pottermaybe he should show him the memory, hmmmm._

"_REDUCTO, I WILL GET YOU POTTER!" Warrington roared finally finding time to return fire._

"_EXPELLIARMOUS, STUPEFY,EVANESCO, INCARCEROUS" Potter yelled out all three spells hitting Warrington blasting him backwards into the wall, unconcious and bound tightly in ropes. Severus had to stifle a laugh at the scene, the rest of the snakes had no such compunctions when they saw the fate of the boy. A little known fact about the incarcerous spell was that the ropes would tie a person in the image of what the caster had in mind, similar to transfiguration. It turns out that Potter was going fow maximum embarrasment since he vanished Warringtons clothing except the boys boxers and had him tied up Shibari style. He then watched as Potter pulled out a camera and snapped a few pictures quickly hiding it again before walking over and Enervating the boy._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Potter you little shite!" Warrington all but screamed as he struggled._

"_Let this be a lesson to you Warrington, NEVER INSULT OR EVEN MENTION MY PARENTS AGAIN! I am not a nice person when you do, you can insult me all you want I don't care. You have been warned." He then turned to look at the spectators. "YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!"_

_Severus watched as the boy stalked off smirking, Yes he definitely had James Potter in him but that was definitely over run by Lilies vindictive streak and imagination. He freed the bound boy and dropped the wards, not caring as the embarrased third year got swarmed by his year mates. If you lost a duel you endured the walk of shame. And this was definitely a walk of shame. Fillius would love it!"_

_~Flash Back End~_

Severus ushered the boys into his office before flooing Minerva. A minute later and an unhappy Gryffindor stepped through.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Severus?"

"I was rather lucky this afternoon Minerva to stumble upon a conflict between Mssr's Weasley and Potter. I stepped in as Mister Weasley attempted to stun and stopped it from escalating. From what I gathered from the witnesses it seems Weasley was antagonizing my student." Severus stated calmly as Minerva turned to the two of them. Rons face was flushed with anger while Harry was coldly impassive like slate.

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" Minerva barked out sharply.

"Potter started it"

"I tried to walk away." They both said at the same time. Minerva scowled at them.

"One at a time please?"

"Professors I wish to submit a memory of the event in question." Harry spoke up suddenly. Severus eyed Harry closely while McGonogall looked at him.

"Very well, it will help clear this up quickly. Severus if you please?"

The dour potions master smirked and got up retrieving his pensive from a tall cabinet. He set the empy basin on his desk and tapped it with his wand charging the enchantments.

"Mr. Potter if you would allow me to retrieve the memory?" McGonogall stated primly. Harry nodded and closed his eyes concentrating. Minerva set her wand to his temple and withdrew the memory palcing it in the basin. Both instructors touched a finger to the memory and sat there immobile as their minds were immersed in the memory. Severus quickly deduced that Potter was an Occlumens since the memory wasn't frayed at all as it played out. They returned and Minerva was fuming.

"Mr. Weasley! You should be ashamed of yourself that type of behavior is not going to fly mister. I will be writing your mother about this young man!..." Her voice trailed off as she marched him from the room. Severus turned to his charge who looked at him impassively.

"I will have to take points and assign you a detention Potter. It is only fair, so lets say ten points and an hours worth of detention helping McGonogall sort her papers. That's fair I think. Considering Weasley has to spend two with me scrubbing cauldrons." He smirked.

"Yes'sir, I apologize for my lack of decourum sir." Harry said bowing slightly. Severus waved him off.

"Your detention shall take place on Halloween, a small note McGonogall may be able to tell you about them." He said softly to the boy. Harry nodded before speaking.

"My mother left you some affects, I can't give them to you until next year though sir. I have to be twelve in order to remove artifacts from our family vault." He replied looking at his Professor's shocked expression.

"Very well then. You may go." Severus dismissed the boy as he tried to work through the sudden tornado of emotions that sprang up.

It was three days later right before dinner that Harry found himself sequestered in McGonogalls office sorting the fourth years home work. He had been there since one O-clock when he came for his assigned detention and had never left. His professor had regaled him with various stories of his parents from when she had taught them. In all honesty, he found the information soothing like a balm over an open wound. She had assured him that his parents would have loved him no matter what house he was in. As a result she got done much more quickly then normal and she was able to sit and talk about how he liked school so far. He was happy to learn that he was maintaining his lead on being first in the year. He told her about his academic rivalry with Hermione Granger and how glad he was to have someone he could compete with. McGonogall smiled at him and dismissed him for dinner as he put the last of the sheets down. He headed down to his common room and dropped off his bag.

He was headed into the Great Hall when Quirrell shoved past him screaming, sending him into the wall. He was dizzy as he heard the bastard teacher scream about a troll in the dungeons. He could finally see straight as the students were being dismissed, He got up to take the route back to the common room when he heard a muffled scream from the hallway to the left of him. He grapped the closest prefect and told them to get a professor and darted off to where he heard the scream. Another scream followed and Harry burst through the door he saw. There in the bathroom was Hermione Granger and the troll. He took aim at the troll who was smashing the sinks trying to get at the bushy haired girl and snarled.

"DEPULSO!" The banisher waas strong enough to drive the troll into the stalls opposite the sinks. He darted over to Granger and lifted her up, the troll got back to it's feet and lunged at them. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down for Harry, he channled his Chakra into his legs and in a burst of motion darted to the side and out the door, leaving an enraged troll behind and effectively bowling over the teachers.

The last thing he heard before passing out.

"OH MY GOD HARRY YOUR EYES ARE BLEEDING!"

It was a day later before Harry awoke again when he did he was staring at a glaringly white ceiling. Groaning he sat up and sighed, Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office as the alarm spell tripped letting her know Harry was awake.

"Well how are you feeling Mister Potter?" she asked as her diagnostic spells wafted over him.

"Like I got hit by a bus and really hungry for some reason." He replied getting a small smile from her.

"How are your eyes then, they were bleeding when you were brought in."

"They feel fine, I can see a lot better too." He stated honestly, inside he was giddy since he knew what this meant.

"Well you seem to have aquired an extra pupil of some sort, though it is not magical in the slightest. Maybe a muggle evolution of some sort? We will have to keep an eye on it. No pun intended." She said quickly as he opened his mouth to capitalize on said pun. He smiled at her as she shook her head muttering about incorigable Potter males. She summoned a house elf and he gave it his order for lunch. As Harry ate he surmised that it was probably his magic that was keeping the base functions of his Dojutsu active. He shrugged he would experiment with it later.

Meanwhile in the Staffroom

"Albus how in the bloody hell did a troll even get past the wards. They should have alerted you." Severus hissed at his benign employer.

"It didn't register because there is already one here to guard the stone." Dumbledore said gently.

"Ahhh yes the bloody stone, the whole reason this year is screwed up as is." Severus growled.

"Now now Severus Gringotts was broken into it had to be moved you know this."

"I still don't like it Albus at least let us put better protections in place. It seems more like a childs challenge rather than actual protections." Minerva said stiffly.

"The stone is fine Minerva and protected well enough. I will not discuss this further." Dumbledore stated with finality. Staring at his disgruntled staff he broached the other subject that was bothering him.

"Now what of Mr. Potter, how is he doing anyway?"

"The boy is a genius Albus, he is creative and intelligent and will be quite the wizard someday." Minerva stated fondly.

"I have to agree with Minerva, he is a progidy in charms and I would love to see how he is in a fuel if he is as creative as Minerva says." Fillius squeaked out happily.

"He is second only to Mr. Longbottom in herbology, he must have had some experience gardening in the past because he always asks insightful questions pretaining to the cycles of the plants." Ponoma stated. They all turned to Severus.

"What?" he asked. They glared.

"Oh fine," he grumped crossing his arms. "The boy is … exceedingly differentthan I imagined. He is insightful and introverted. In potions he is second to none not even my own godson come close. If I could I would start him on advanced potions from the rest of the class. He seems bored with the material. I have reason to suspect he is practicing on his own with Longbottom and Zabini." He stated.

"A curious choice in friends," Albus mused.

"Indeed, the three are inseperable." Severus stated drawing looks from the others.

"One firmly light oriented and the other dark. I shall have to keep a closer eye on our young enigma."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"You're reading too far into things again Albus." He stated.

"Or maybe not far enough." Albus said as he turned and walked from the room.

They watched him leave and turned back to each other. Fillius spoke up.

"So Severus what was this memory you wanted to show us?"

The resulting grin would have terrorised first years forever.

Monkuton Awakens

Harry was finally released from the Hospital wing after dinner time and many promises to return if he didn't feel ok. Almost immeadiately he was accosted by Blaise and Neville who hauled his skinny ares to the nearest classroom. Blaise locked the door and shielded against eavesdroppers. Neville made Harry sit down in a chair and wouldn't let him move.

"I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition." Harry said indignantly before sighing at the blank looks he got.

"Purebloods, you guys need to see Monty Python." He stated shaking his head sadly.

"Shove it Potter." Blaise replied.

"Seriously man what happened they said your eyes were bleeding, was the troll that damned ugly?" Neville asked seriously. They looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"Ok, ok. If I am going to tell you guys you better damned well keep silent about this." Harry stated after he calmed down. Neville and Blaise looked at each other and back to Harry before nodding.

"We both know Occlumency too, Harry." Nevile stated cutting off his next question.

"Ok then. What have you heard about the forbidden continent…"

The resulting conversation threw everything Neville and Blaise knew right out the window. They contemplated on what there friend had spoken of. The thought of everyone having a power greater than magic muggle or magical had really shaken them."

"But not every one can use this Chakra right, you have to train to use it or else you can't access it." Neville stated.

"That's right," Harry agreed.

"And you and I supposedly have a sacred bloodline in this culture. Holy shit."

"Yup that about sums it up."

"Can you train us?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Yes I can why?" Harry said slowly.

"Like I said I want to be my own person, if I come with you I can finally get away from my mother." Blaise said with a far away look in his eyes.

"I'll do it, Neville you should ask the goblins for an inheritence ritual over Christmas. Madara mentioned that the Senju's left a similar vault to the Uchiha one."

"I will who knows if we are able to get to the Forbidden continent I might have more family too." He said sadly.

"There are only three other people I am going to tell. Blaise you will have to bear with me on this one I have my reasons."

Blaise nodded, "Who."

"The Weasley twins, they are useful and can definitely help out being prodigies in their own right. They have an eye for strategy and espionage the likes of I have never seen before. The other is Professor Snape, I have a feeling he will be very helpful in the future." The group agreed and made a plan before dispersing for the night. Neville would get the twins on board; Blaise and Harry the Professor.

That night Neville made his first mistake and accessed his chakra following the described method that Harry used as he went to bed. He would wake in the morning completely walled off from the room since he made his bed sprout.

Sorry for the longish delay I am having issues in reg life right now.

For those waiting on my story Stand Alone I have only just started the next chapter.

Please R&R


	5. The Prophecies

The Prophecies

Trelawny walked down the hallway towards the great hall. Her inner eye had been anxious lately and she was unsure why the sight was not coming clearly. She was so engrossed in her contemplations she didn't realize that she was about to run into somebody.

Ooopf! Harry fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the gangly professor sprawled out over the ground.

"Sorry ma'am, I wasn't watching where I was going. My apologies." He said giving her a hand up.

"No problem child I know what it's like to get lost in the cosmos that governs the inner eye." She replied. He went to step around her and her hand reached out and captured his arm as she went rigid. Her voice came deep and hoarse.

"**Child of the cursed clan, meet thine cousin blade in hand, Child of wood doth follow thee, Child of spider comes, that makes three, fox of nine with you shall kinship find, beware red clouds for they shall fight and cast their shadows across the night. When only two are left, three more shall come, Two jackals and an Eagle great. To help meet out Madara's fate, Eye in moon must not prevail, lest this world be doomed to fail."**

She faltered for a moment as the words burned into his head, she fell back into the trance for a second time as the prophecy made a decade ago came to light once more even as fate altered.

"**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and from the eaves of darkness the Snake Sage shall appear, Marked with the cursed eyes, to overcome with help from the fox, slug and spider ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."**

She fell limp as the last vestiges of strength left her, Harry sighed and lifted her into his arms and made his way to the Hospital wing not knowing what else to do. There were no portraits in this stretch of hallway thank god. He had figured out a week ago that they reported to the Headmaster. He didn't need any extra intrest thrown his way. He was eternally greatful that he did not run into anyone as he entered the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey bustled out and saw him carrying the Professors limp form and covered her mouth with a soft.

"Oh my!"

She immeadiately came over and directed him to lay her on a cot before turning to face him.

"What happened to her?"

"We bumped into each other outside of the library, she went totally rigid before giving me two prophecies at least I believe they are. Both of them seemed to pretain to me anyway."

Madame Pomfrey looked shocked before she bustled off to firecall someone. A minute later and Snape stepped through into the infirmary and made his way over to Harry.

"You were present in which two prophecies were made?" He questioned seriously. Harry nodded.

"Yes'sir."

"We shall have to contact an Unspeakable in order to record the prophecies, you said they were pretaining to you."

"Yes'sir, one about my family, Neville and I believe Blaise and the other about the darklord."

"Severus she is suffering from magical overload, It is safe to say the oracle touched her. That is the only way that would happen." Poppy spoke up.

Snape nodded curtly before turning back to his charge.

"We shall view the memory in my pensive, at this point we shall not get the headmaster involved." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Very well come to my office at 5:00, Poppy speak of this to no one please." Severus turned on his heel and strode away even as Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Run Along Mr. Potter, before lunch finishes." She shooed him out.

Harry double timed it to the Great hall to meet with Blaise and Neville.

(Intermission Omake) Neville's Morning

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Neville awoke to a loud rapping and voice of one Ronald Weasley.

"HEY NEVILLE YOU IN THERE?"

He sat up wondering why the hell if was so damned dark. He pulled his wand from under the pillow and spoke up.

"Lumos" Blinking his still bleary eyes he heard someone shout to retrieve their head of house. He finally looked up only to freeze when he couldn't see the curtains, Looking up at where the canopy was supposed to be he found leaves. He reached out a trembling hand infront of him thinking it was a bad dream. His hand hit solid wood. Only one thing passed through the boys mind as his eyes rolled backwards.

"SHIT HARRY'S GONNA KILL ME!"

McGonogall pursed her lips as she tried to undo the accidental magic that Neville used to transform his bed. It was resisting every attempt made, she finally sighed in frustration before using a piercing hex and conjuring up a saw.

It was over four hours later before the collective effort of every one created a big enough hole through which Neville could climb. The poor boy was shaking (ironically) like a leaf. He kept muttering something under his breath that only his head of house was able to catch with her feline hearing. She frowned as she made a mental note to find out from Mr. Potter what her little lion meant.

~Omake End~

Harry walked into the Great Hall before finding Blaise reading at the lunch table. After making his plate, consisting of Oni Giri and some teriyaki chicken (the house elves loved new recipes) he sat next to his friend.

"I have news for you," he stated quietly. Blaise nodded and turned the page.

"We need Neville though, what I have to say effects you both."

"Say Seven O'Clock then in our usual room?" Blaise asked.

"Sure that will work I need to meet Professor Snape at five."

Harry's afternoon charms class passed quickly, with him raking in over forty points alone by answering questions, much to Granger's ire and Flitwick's delight.

He walked the crowded halls on his way to meet with his head of house. Finally arriving in the dungeon he glanced at his watch and was relieved to find he was early. If there was one thing he knew, punctuality was a must with Professor Snape. He knocked on the door and waited for the invitation to enter before coming in. It was only polite really. The sight he was met with when he entered was his teacher standing over a intricately carved stone basin. He closed the door behind him and approached his teacher before giving a short bow of respect. Snape nodded to him and he greatfully sat down.

"I understand that you know why we are here." Snape stated more than asked, Harry nodded again.

"Very well, bring the memory from this morning forward in your mind so I can extract it." He ordered. Harry concentrated on the memory feeling a tickling sensation as Snape brought his wand to his temple and pulled a strand of memory from him. Placing it in the basin, he let it go watching as it swirled around glinting in the torch light.

"Do you wish to accompany me?" He asked Harry who shook his head no.

"Very well then, I shall be back momentarily."

Harry watched as his teacher put a finger to the memory liquid and slumped forward bonelessly his face laying on the desk. Ten minutes later Snape stirred again, coming to, looking pale and shaken. He turned to the black haired boy in front of him.

" How are you ok with this?" was the first thing that slipped out of his Professors mouth.

"I honestly don't know, I just know it needs to be done. It seemed that right as I heard her say that to me, everything just fell into place. I don't really understand it myself. So what do you think?"

"… I believe that you should take the time and learn as much as you can, pick things by usefulness. The others you can come back to later. Since it seems you belong to whatever clan she is speaking of focus on that first." He finished.

"I already was. I started my training for that before I even got to Hogwarts."

Harry stated gaining an appraising look from his instructer. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

Severus shook his head, "Not unless you want me to. Though I would suggest you learn occlumency so he can't lift it out of your head."

"I have a head start in that to. It's a necessity really."

"Oh and why is that?" Snape asked curiously, Harry tilted his head for a moment before pulling his wand and setting a minor privacy barrier. Snape quirked an eyebrow as Harry looked him dead in the eyes.

"What I am about to reveal to you is in the utmost confidence. The only other two who know about this are those who are dictated alongside me in the prophecy." He said. Snape nodded again.

"Have you heard of the forbidden continent?"

"Yes it is supposedly impossible to get to though." Snape said levely.

"Not true. It just happens to be an extremely guarded secret. What if I told you there was a power greater and more destructive than any magic that absolutely everyone has access to. Muggle and Magical alike?" Harry stated.

"That would be impossible…" Snape trailed off as Harry shook his head.

"No, Professor it's true, the forbidden continent is made up of people who use this power exclusively, they have the power to stave of mortality, to summon the death god. They can control the elements, gravity, plants you name it. These abilities are passed on in what are called Kekkai Genkai/ Bloodline limits. I was born gifted with one passed on from my ancestor Madara Uchiha."

"Prove it, show me. Give me your wand and show me." Snape interrupted him. Harry shrugged and placed his wands, both of them on the table ignoring his teachers inquiring look.

"Watch closely." Harry channeled his chakra making it visible to the naked eye for a moment, letting his aura die down he proceeded to shock One Severus Snape speechless, by walking up the walls and onto the ceiling and stopping there.

"Now do you see?" He asked his wide eyed teacher. Snape nodded mutely before motioning to the boy to come down. He then proceeded to have a veritable heart attack when Harry just dropped from the Ceiling and proceeded to land on his feet after righting himself in mid air.

"One more thing to show you, though I would appreciate it if you moved the desks first." Harry said grinning.

Severus waved his wand and all the desks lined up against the far wall leaving a nice open area.

Harry moved through several handsigns before ending on tiger and breathed in deeply before exhaling a large fireball. Severus stared unabashedly slack jawed at the display.

"What in Merlins name was that?" He asked astounded.

" A low powered Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, or Grand Fireball technique." Harry answered.

"That was low powered?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah the largest that I have seen the technique get could level this entire floor of the castle. This is also one of the weaker techniques, only a step up from the bottom really. Most Uchiha children can preform that at five years old."

"Holy fucking hell, no wonder the continents forbidden. And you said anybody could learn this?" Harry nodded.

"Could I?"

"Yes you probably could, and I know a way to cheat too."

It was a very happy Harry Potter who met his friends later on that evening. He stayed with them and explained the prophecies to Neville and Blaise both of whom were torn between apprehensiveness and giddyness that they were chosen by fate for something so important. Harry chastised Neville for practicing when he shouldn't have but ultimately let it go when he remembered his own mishaps. They told him about the rumor of the Philosiphers stone being on the grounds before he got them back on topic. He started them both on the leaf floating exercise and proceeded to explain the set up he had with the Potions Master.

"So you see if he uses the De-aging Potion, he can start from scratch the way his body need to so it can adjust. That way he can teach the Weasley Twins which I bribed him to agree to, while we are away. All I need to do is get a two-way box so we can send documents back and forth. That will allow them to learn jutsu's while we learn more magic." Harry explained with a grin.

"That does seem like a logical course of action. Sounds fun really." Blaise acknowleged. Neville smiled and agreed. Harry clapped his hands together and grinned evilly.

"All I need to do now is whip you two into shape."

They shuddered in terror.

An again Sorry it's short but I am not having a great time lately. It seems like my brain has decided to melt in the ninety degree heat. Please R&R. thank you.


	6. The Green-eyed Devil's Boot Camp

**The Green-eyed Devil's Boot Camp**

The months came and went with Blaise, Neville, the twins and Severus all close to tears. They had started training with Harry Potter who by now had earned the name the Green-eyed Devil from all of them. The boy was relentless! He had managed to find an alarm-clock charm that woke them all up effectively at five am. He then proceeded to have Severus take a De-Aging potion for the duration of their time together, he made them run laps around the lake for a half hour summoning snakes to chase after them. Blaise still had nighmares about the anaconda. He would them put them through more gruelling physical conditioning in the forms of push-ups and crunches. After that came an hour of chakra exercises, which they all admittedly enjoyed. The only consolation they had was that Harry pushed himself twice as hard as everybody else.

They worked long and hard rain or shine to learn what Harry had to teach them. He had even gone the extra mile and sought and found Tai-jutsu styles that fit each of them personally. He and Severus practiced Snake-style Kung fu and Tai-chi. The twins sought no end amounts of amusement out of that. Neville had found that he was best suited for Jui-jutsu and Blaise and the twins practiced Krav Maga. Harry also started Neville on the Basics of the Senju Family Tai-jutsu while he practiced Uchiha interceptor style on his own. Neville found he was steadily losing weight and the others found that the exercise was helping to tone their bodies and feel more energized in a way they never had been.

They had all complained when Harry had taken over the menu for foods they could eat as well, but relented when he explained why he had overhauled the menu. If they were going to get the maximum benefit from what they were doing they would have to eat right as well. Severus was pleased to find that in eating healthier his unhealthy pallour was all but gone and his hair was no longer as greasy. He was doubly pleased by the fact that his older body retained the changes his younger one was making. He had already needed to get some of his robes refitted to account for his unintentional buffing up. The twins met with him twice a week to work on Occlumency as set up by Harry. He was pleased to note that the boys were much smarter than everyone gave them credit for, he almost wished they belonged to his house.

The weather was colder now and Harry met with the squad he was training in an empty classroom and wondered how it escalated to this point.

'Oh yeah I'm a bloody bleeding heart with a prophecy hanging over my head.' He mocked to himself.

"Ok guys, we are coming up on Christmas break and I am going to hand out schedules for you to do. Over break, the only things I want you to maintain are your diets and your running. After break, we will start on weapons training or Bo-Jutsu, I already have set up a course in a secluded spot on the grounds. We will also commence group sparring sessions and talk about animagus forms. Neville, Blaise I need to speak with you the rest of you are dismissed. The others filed out as Neville and Blaise remained behind.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?" Neville asked, he had grown bolder under Harry's guidance.

"Neville do you remember what I said to you after the troll incident?"

"Mostly yes, why?"

"You need to go to Gringotts over break and claim that inheritance, it is exceedingly important." He said as Neville nodded already making plans.

"Blaise," Harry said as he turned to the dark skinned italian. "You should probably go ask for an inheritance test as well. Not only would you find out who your father is you might actually have a family estate in another name that your mother does not know about. Trust me if it's in your heritage the Goblins will find it." Blaise nodded a calculating look in his eyes.

Severus strode back to his quarters parchment in hand, in his mind he was wondering what had happened to him that he was taking orders from a boy, Potter of all people. He wasn't sure what to make of it really, he did acknowledge the fact though that the boy had a good mind for strategic thinking. As he passed into the common room he was greeted with screaming. His thoughts flew from his mind as he darted forward, only to stop outside of Potter's dorm room where a crowd had gathered around a pissed off snake and a slowly purpling Christopher Warrington.

Harry was sitting at the lunch table when a summons came from his Head of House and the Headmaster. Glancing at the head table he nodded signaling that he would appear after lunch. A half hour later he stood in front of a stone Gargoyle giving it a password.

"Bloodpops." The Gargoyle leapt aside and he walked up the rotating stairs.

Knocking on the door he was asked to come in. He stepped into the headmasters office and glanced around noting exits and potential weapons. A pheonix rested by the open window and trilled softly in greeting. His head of House was there with the head master along with a terrarium sitting upon the desk. The only thing going through his mind was 'Oh shit.'

"Please have a seat Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said seriously.

"It was brought to my attention today that your have violated the school rules by bringing an unauthorized pet and a dangerous one at that onto school grounds. We are currently up here because it has attacked a student."

"He's a he not an it Headmaster." Harry said with venom in his voice. "His name is Syzaelapporo and would not attack anyone unless provoked."

"Regardless, he should not be here in the first place. Mr. Potter."

"He is my true familiar." Harry simply stated, gaining a look of incredulity from his head of house.

"Really? Would you let me confirm that then?" Dumbledore said frowning. Harry nodded and Dumbledore cast the incantation to test the bond. The bond between Syzael and Harry flared a brilliant emerald color the same as Harry's magic. A paler thread of magic flowed down to the owlery."

"Two familiars, Holy Circe." Severus mumbled.

"It seems you are correct my dear child, however I cannot allow his actions to go unpunished." Dumbledore said.

"Who did he bite in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Cristopher Warrington was found just outside of your room with Syzael on his chest." Severus answered.

"What was he doing in my room then? Or did either of you even ask?" Harry said hotly as Fawkes flew over to him trilling softly. The pheonix landed in his lap and settled down comfortably. He stroked the birds soft back feathers and Dumbledore relaxed a little.

"No we have not questioned young Mr. Warrington yet however…"

"Then you need to find out because like I said Syzael will not and has never attacked anyone without provocation. I should know since I am connected to him intimately."

Dumbledore sighed with a hint of anger hidden in his eyes, Severus just looked bored.

"Shall I find out for you so you can see it?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like I said Syzael and I are connected I can see his memories, sort of like leglimency, then you can view it in your pensive." Harry said indicating the stone basin in the corner. Dumbledore looked put out but nodded anyway. Harry patted Fawkes one last time and the bird flew back to his perch.

_§Sssyzaell come out pleassse.§ _Harry hissed gently. Syzaell poke his head out from under the rock he was hiding under and slithered over to Harry. Harry deftly reached in the terrarrium and let Syzael climb up towards his head. The other two people looked on fascinated and disgusted by the display respectively.

_§Harry sssnakeling you are back, the other twoleggssss tried to kill me today. I had to bite him.§ _the snake hissed excitedly bobbing it's head up and down infront of Harry. Fawkes trilled his laughter from the corner at Harry and his companion.

_§ I need you to give me the memory Ssssyzaell I need to sssshow the head twoleggsss what happened. §_ he hissed. Syzaell bobbed his head and stuck his against Harry's forehead sharing the images of what happened in a flurry. He finally backed of and let Harry sort through the images and put them into a coherent sequence. Motioning that he was ready, Severus brought the pensive over. Dumbledore extracted the memory from Harry and placed it within. Syzaell tucked himself under Harry's collar on his robe to keep warm as the two teachers observed the memory.

~Syzaell's Memory~

He was warm and content sunning himself on the desk in Harry's room. Harry had been kind enough to place a warming charm on his furniture and the floor. The snakes on the walls were fun to talk to as well. As he lay there his mind wandering he heard the door open.

"Well, well let's see what the baby mudblood is hiding in here?" he heard.

His tongue darted out tasting the air, that wasn't Harry's scent it was an unknown two leggs. It tasted evil instead of the comforting smell of woods. A rustling sound caused Syzael to turn and face the threat to his snakeling. The two leggs was rifling through Harry's box. Syzaell got pissed and hissed menacingly.

_§Back Off!§_

The older two leggs stopped and turned to face him before smiling. He hissed again.

_§ I'M WARNING YOU TWO LEGGSSSS!§_

"Oh you will do nicely." It spoke moving towards him. He reared up trying to intimidate the two leggs who was defiling his snakelings things. It brought out a stick like the one his Snakeling used.

"Diffindo" a burst of blue light and Syzaell dodged to the side hissing menacingly in anger. "Diffindo, Diffindo. Reducto!" Syzaell dodged for all he was worth and launched himself at the attacker two leggs avoiding the red light. He landed on the two leggs and it screamed, thrashing around. So he did what any halfway sane snake would he bit him and held on for dear life.

~Memory end~

They came out of the pensive unsteadily to find Harry, Fawkes and Syzaell and the sorting hat apparently in the middle of a game of Poker.

"Hey that's cheating get that card out from under your wing." Harry cried

Fawkes trilled abashedly and opened his wing letting the card an Ace of hearts fall out. Syzaell hissed something that made Harry and the sorting hat laugh. A pile of chocolate frogs was the pot. The two teachers cleared their throats not knowing what to make of the scene in front of them. Harry looked up.

"Oh your back," was all he said before turning to the others. "Ok, show em boys."

"Two pair"

"Warble" (three of a kind)

_§ three of a kind I fold.§_

"Read em and weep Royal flush" Harry grinned showing his cards. The others grumbled as he pulled the frogs towards him, he collected the cards and put the candy away.

"Well Harry after seeing that I can safely say that only the minimal punishement shall be doled out for your familiars actions. There will be one night after Holiday break where you will be required to serve detention. I shall let you know when, please do try to keep…Syzaell from causing anymore problems please. Dismissed." Dumbledore said uncomfortably like he had swallowed something sour. Severus just stood staring at the spot where a hat, a snake a pheonix and a boy had all played poker unable to make up his mind whether that was real or not.

Harry gathered up his winnings smiled at the other two leaving two frogs for them and left the room with Syzaell.

"Headmaster did you see that too?" Severus finally managed to break his stupor and gasp out.

"H how…" he started when Dumbledore cut him off.

"I don't know Severus and I don't ever want to know, my brain would probably explode with the effort." Dumbledore responded.

"It was magic Severus. How else can you explain it?" The sorting hat spoke up levitating a frog over to itself. Fawkes glared and trilled at it and the sorting hat stuck it's tag out at the pheonix who was chowing down on his own frog.

Christmas came and went without much fanfare for Harry, he got a few presents from the twins, Neville and Blaise. He also got a package from an un-named source, i.e. Dumbledore if the handwriting was anything to go by. He had sent out for and had gotten, for his squad. A standard martial arts uniform, both child and grown sized for Severus and for the rest of them. He had also gotten the goblins to make a brace of enchanted shuriken, kunai and senbon for them as well. They were enchanted to return when thrown and never dull. They cost a small fortune in galleons but were totally worth it.

From Blaise he got several tactics and duelling books, Neville had gotten him a mokeskin pouch and a broom (Nimbus 2000). The twins had made him a variety of prank products that he would definitely put to good use. The biggest surprise he had gotten though was from Severus, Severus had given him a compendium of known poisons and antidotes and how to make them. Harry was happy now with how the upper years seemed to give him wide berth. The mess with Warrington allowed for Harry to develop a sort of exclusisve atmosphere when it came to his dorm room. Nobody even complained when he brought the Weasley twins to his room.

The only thing of note that happened was the strange Mirror he had come across. He had been in the library walking and looking at a book on Runes when he stumbled and fell through a doorway. Picking himself up he looked around seeing that the room was empty besides an ornate mirror in the center of it. Stepping in front of the mirror, he was surprised to see not just himself but a crowd of people. Some he had seen like his little clique of Friends, the rest he hadn't, there were two people he was sure were his parents, an older boy in a solid black outfit with the Uchiha crest. An effemate boy who had long hair and grey eyes. A blonde with blue eyes six whiskers and a big grin on his face. Finally was the one that really caught his attention. She was a little shorter than he and wore a fishnet top, a mini skirt and trench coat with a Kunai in her hand. Her purple hair was spiked up in the back and her caramel eyes seemed to smile at him. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he looked at the image. His reflective mother palmed her face at his blush as His father poked another dark haired man and pointed at him. The man looked and elboyed a shaggier man who turned and looked as well they all seemed to laugh.

So Harry did what any self respecting eleven year old would when faced with that. He stuck out his tongue prompting another round of silent laughter. He smiled wistfully and kissed the mirror on his mothers cheek and placed his hand against his fathers. Filing the image away for the rest of his life to look at in secret, he turned and finally walked away.

Soon enough Neville and Blaise returned to the school and his group was complete once again. It was a motivated group that met the first weekend back in January.

Harry had bade them all to bring their christmas gifts and meet in their normal room.

"Ok guys I hope you understand what these are for." He smiled at them.

"Did any of you have a break through over the holidays?"

Severus nodded, as did the twins. Blaise smiled a secretive smile and Neville beamed. Harry smiled right back at them.

"Good I'm glad everyone has been practicing, today we will be learning to combine chakra with our physical exercise in order to give ourselves a boost, from there we shall break into groups for sparring before finally learning the mechanics of the next chakra control exercise. Any comments?" a moment of silence, "Well let's get started then."

Harry showed them how to change into their gear and then they walked outside into the cold air under the cover of darkness. Casting warming charms on themselves, they went about their daily warm up.

An hour later they trooped back inside to the classroom. After Severus cast cushioning charms on the side and back walls and floor they started the chakra exercises. Severus and Neville were the first to get the exercise, the twins had great fun getting blown off the wall. Blaise took a more calculated approach and laid on the floor and channeled chakra till he stuck.

Severus surprised everyone by laughing out loud as he ran back and forth on the ceiling for once letting go of the evil teacher act. Dropping to the ground in his younger body he grinned at Harry.

"Now I can actually act the part of an over grown bat!" he said seriously as his mask fell back into place. Harry grinned as the others stopped in their tracks.

"Did Professor,"

"Snape actually just make,"

"A joke?" the twins alternated asking. Grinning Harry nodded, the twins took one look at each other and fainted dead away on the spot. Harry and Blaise laughed out loud while Neville giggled. Severus just rolled his eyes, and grumbled to himself.

"I'm human too, bloody Weasleys."

Harry just smiled knowingly. He blated the twins with an Aquamenti and woke them before passing out several scrolls that he had taken the time to write out over the holidays.

"These are different ninja arts from the forbidden continent that I can give you the basics on according to the memories of my ancestors. I have already started my particular line of study. Pick one and I will do what I can to write any knowledge I might possess on the arts. Severus I picked this one especially because I feel it will appeal to you considering." He said handing him a scroll.

"The art of Gen-Jutsu? What does that mean?"

"The Art of Illusion, that is both physically and mentally damaging, It allows you to freely attack your opponent while you have them captured inside of an illusion." Harry said appealing to his head of house's twisted humor. The grin the man ended up with would curl the hair of McGonogall and scare first years for years to come. Harry had some scrolls that were gifted to Madara from the Uzumaki clan, that he copied for the twins with a hunch that they would make good use of the art. Harry himself had fallen in love with it. Neville had gotten a scroll on the basics of Nin-jutsu and a an Iryo-Jutsu scroll (Medi-ninjutsu). To Blaise he gave an Iryo-Jutsu scroll and a Human anatomy book. He also got a scroll on poisons and their uses.

"Ok we will meet back here in a week for a review and see where everyone is. Tomorrow is sparring practice and bo-jutsu so come prepared."

It went on like this for the next several weeks with Harry again earning his nick name thrice over. It went swimmingly until the day Harry was called for his detention.

11:00 p.m. Saw a very pissed of Harry Potter meeting one Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in the enterance hall.

"Hey Potter! Why are you here your damned traitor." Ron shot off at the mouth, earning a one fingered salute from Harry. Draco looked smug as he rounded on the black haired boy as well.

"The stupid Half-blood probably showed off to the wrong person. Didn't you know Weasley that without books these two are worthless."

"If you say so Bad Faith." Harry answered, causing the frowning form of Hermione Granger to smile."

Filtch chose that moment to appear and lecture them as he ushered them down towards Hagrids. Haary frowned and let his eyes flicker over the sky checking the phase of the moon. Breathing an internal sigh of relief when he saw it was a new moon. He heard Draco complaining about werewolves as they got closer. He channeled chakra to his eyes allowing his eyes to grow sharper and let loose on his chakra allowing it to surround him as they were charged with finding an injured Unicorn.

They divided into pairs Draco and he with the cowardly boarhound fang and Granger and Weasley with Hagrid. Pulling out his wand he did a point me spell and trailed the injured Unicorn into the woods with two cowardly dogs behind him. He quickly came upon the injured animal and saw immeadiately that he had no chance of saving the downed creature, it had lost to much blood already. Draco fainted dead away at the sight and Harry bade Fang to stay with the troublesome blonde. Walking slowly over to the pure creature he knealt by it and offered his hand.

"Would you like me to help you on your way oh great one?" he asked softly. The unicorn whinied softly butting it's nose against his hand and whuffing into it. Harry smiled a sad smile and conjured a knife. Lifting the poor creatures head onto his lap he let the tears that had been building up fall. The Unicorn whinied at him again before glowing and allowing it's horn to drop off in his hand, it tossed it's head weakly to the blood on it's side and Harry understood pulling out a vial and collecting some of the silvery substance. He smiled sadly and brought the knife to it's neck plunging it to the hilt up under its head where it pierced the brain ending it's life swiftly. It gave one final shuddering breath as Harry bowed his head in grief for the life that ended, he sat there after removing the knife allowing blood to pool next to him as his tears fell.

Draco watched in awe from where he had gotten up, due to Hagrid's beast slobbering on him. He had never seen something so sad and beautiful in his life, staying stock still he didn't even realize his own tears from the scene. He watched Harry abruptly stand and look around tucking the freely given horn and blood away. He moved swiftly and cautiously away from the corpse as some _thing _sprang from the bushes attacking him. It bowled him over and tried to get a grip on him but he fought it off before running back to Draco. Reaching the boy he shoved the blonde forward and whispered desperately.

"Run!" before turning back to the creature. Draco did as told sending up sparks along the way. Halfway back he ran into Hagrid and sent him off to get Harry.

Harry was in a fight for his life as he fought desperately to gain the upper hand. He had succeeded in catching the enemy off guard with a Kawarimi and a Katon jutsu. He had now pulled out his wand and was sending every curse he had read about at the abomination before him. However it's cloaked form seemed to absorb the ambient magic from the spells dissipating them before they hit. Galloping could be heard and suddenly a centuar jumped into the clearing driving the thing away, allowing Harry to relax a little. The Centuar turned back to him and looked him in the eye.

"Harry Potter, the stars speak many things of you. I must say I am impressed, you have done a deed no one should ever bear tonight. The stars have written that you shall change the world. Be it for the better or for the worse has yet to be seen. Choose your friends wisely Mr. Potter, for evil is a foot both in this forest and in the castle yonder. Games are being played, now are you a pawn on the board or are you a player controlling the pieces." The centaur paused for a minute before saying. "Come we must get you back to Hagrid, friend. Can you ride?"

"No but I never would sully your honor in that way either Master Centaur, please lead though I gaurentee I will keep up." Harry replied with a polite bow. The Centuar smiled flicking his tail.

"Very well then." The centuar took off through the forest with Harry following closely after with his Chakra enhanced speed. He darted from tree to tree like a squirrell as the centuar led him back to the group. Finally they came to a stop as the centuar met with Hagrid and the other three. Harry dropped from the tree surprising them before waving off their questions. They walked out of the forest, Harry made it as far as Hagrids hut before passing out.

Sharp green eyes snapped open in the dark of the Hospital wing. Harry reached around to the bedside table for his wand and found it. He cast tempus and it registered around three in the morning. He groaned and sat up in the bed before feeling something poke him in the side. He pulled the unicorn horn and vial of blood from his belt pouch. He smiled sadly as he held them in the dark the horn luminesent with the unicorns remaining magic. He set them down and pulled the mokeskin pouch Madara had left him from around his neck. He fumbled with it for a minute before getting it open. He picked up the vial and placed it carefully inside after casting an unbreakable and stasis charm on the vial. The horn came next but as Harry was about to place it inside his hand slipped and he gasped as he cut himself deeply with the sharp horn. Wincing he removed the Horn from his hand where it had stabbed him. The horn came loose with a squelching pop and a bright flash of magic.

Placing the horn in the bag Harry examined his hand to find a silvery seven pointed star inbetween his thumb and forefinger with no wound anywhere. He sighed in relief as he replaced the pouch, before he fell back into dreamland. He awoke again to the sound of someone bustling around and a feeling of immense hunger. He sat up slowly and peered around the now brightly lit infirmary. Madame Pomfrey came over and set about examining him. She took a look at his eyes and gasped.

"It's happened again, you have another of those dot thingies in each of your eyes."

"It's ok Madame Pomfrey I know what it is, it's a good thing."

"Well if you're sure." She said uncertainly. Harry gave her an encouraging smile and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm sure and so are you." He said lacing his voice with magic and chakra. She nodded slowly and blankly. Harry broke eye contact with her and she blinked in confusion.

"So you said I can go then?" Harry said taking advantage of her momentary confusion as the compulsion settled.

"Yes you may Mr. Potter, and I'd better not see you for the rest of the year." She said primly ushering the grinning boy out into the castle.

Harry made his way back to the common room in a melancholy mood unaware of the grey eyes that watched his every move.

A.N. Ok finished finally. I will be updating Stand Alone next so stand by as Hiatus is finally lifted. Please enjoy. R&R. Ciao.


	7. 3rd Tomoe, Italian Troubles

**The Third Tomoe, Italian Troubles**

Hermione grimaced as she flipped through an extra large tome, contrary to popular belief she honestly hated reading books most of the time. She sighed as she continued to page through the volume looking for Nicholas Flamel. She really didn't understand why the stone was being kept here in the first place. She reflected over the past several months. It had taken her forever to piece together what was being kept on the third floor and even then, all she had come up with was a name. She continued to page through the book oblivious to the figure coming up behind her. A whispered spell and everything went dark.

Harry stalked quietly through the halls, his eyes flickering quickly over everything as he memorized yet another unused hallway in the large castle. He turned the corner when the soft sound of voices reached his ears. He listened closely and determined that it was not the echoing voices of the ghosts. He flicked his wand out and silenced his shoes; he moved quietly forward to eavesdrop.

"But Master won't they suspect us after the last incident?"

"_Ssssilence you fool, we move tonight! The old fool will be gone from a false missive and we will have our chance. It's his fault for not guarding the stone properly anyway. Potter knows better than to run that gauntlet anyway, even I can tell he is not fooled easily."_

"What of the Granger girl?"

"_She will make a wonderful sacrifice for the ritual, her core is strong enough that it should return me to a full body."_

"Very well Master, as you say."

Foot steps sounded and Harry quickly ducked into a dark alcove as Quirrell walked briskly by. He frowned as he watched the retreating form of the man,

'So that's his game huh.' He mused to himself as he finished exploring.

An hour later Harry was safely ensconced in his dorm reading from Madara's Journal. The man had apparently been blackmailed into keeping one. He later grudgingly admitted that it was a useful pastime.

January 17, 170 years since the passing of the sage.

I still regret letting my younger brother coerce me into writing this stupid journal. If only for the fact that I have to edit it later. I found some information I our clan archives today, I had been digging through them in attempts to unlock the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan. The dialect was old but it detailed the only way to attain those eyes with out the death of a friend. We would have to exchange eyes with our sister clan the Uzumaki. Unfortunately, the Uzumaki are now estranged from us due to our clan's warmongering ways. Their vitality and life force would allow both parties to receive working eyes. Who knows, perhaps I may be able to make amends. The scroll warns however that the attempt to use the Tsukiyomi Genjutsu on our blood kin near or distant will result in both parties descending into madness. There has been no information to dispute this as of yet.

July 20, 175 years after the passing of the sage.

I have just returned from a meeting with my Grandfather and Patriarch of our clan. HE USED TSUKIYOMI ON ME! When I sited the passage in the manuscript he laughed before assuring me it was nothing but superstition. Somehow, that does not make me feel any better however, a strange sense of unease has settled with in me. I can only hope Hashirama and I can end the feud soon.

December 15, 175

I can feel my mind slipping with every session I attend, I don't know how much longer I can stand up to my Grandfathers Superior will. I can only pray to Kami that this feud ends quickly.

Harry snapped the book shut after reading Madara's final entry and sighed. He pitied the fact that Madara had a family that would break him so badly, the man himself was strong however for resisting the throes of madness for as long as he did.

He sighed laying back on his bed as the time ticked by until dinner. He figured Quirrell would not make his move until lights out anyway. He sent Hedwig with a letter to Neville and Blaise to be deliver when they were alone knowing that he would not be able to take on everything alone. He heard the rolling bell tone that signaled the end of classes and stood up to leave the room. He slipped out through the throng of people unaware of a grey-eyed boy mimicking his every move.

Harry sat down at the end of Slytherin table away from everyone else as he waited for Neville and Blaise to show up. He smiled grimly as they approached looking serious. Sitting down they grabbed food, the other Slytherins long since accustomed to Neville's presence.

"Is it true?" Neville asked in a hushed tone. Anyone else looking would have missed the very slight nod Harry gave him. Neville and Blaise frowned.

"It seems like those rumors that something powerful being here wasn't just a supposition but an actual truth." Blaise commented idly.

"But the Philosophers Stone? Is Dumbledore really so irresponsible?" Neville asked.

"I believe that he might think this is a good chance to test my metal so to speak. As you have noticed, he is conveniently missing now on the day that Quirrell is planning on going after the stone." Harry pointed out tilting his head towards the staff table. Neville and Blaise took quick discreet looks up at it noting the fact that Harry was indeed correct that Dumbledore was missing.

"This brings me to my next point, I am going to need your help we are going to purposely take the bait." He finished relishing in the disbelieving looks from his two best friends.

"B-But Why?" Neville exclaimed. "Why not just tell a teacher or something?"

Blaise and Harry shook their heads in exasperation.

"Neville if we do that than there is a chance that Hermione will disappear forever for one. Quirrell has them hamstrung so to speak. He doesn't know however that we know. Think of it like this as well, this is like an introductory mission in the Ninja world on the Forbidden continent. If we can get in and out with no problems it will make it that much more likely that the Hokage will believe us when the time comes for us to join shinobi life. Each of us will write up a mission report as well when we are done detailing the events." Blaise nodded and Neville stared for a minute before sighing and agreeing.

Draco Malfoy was frowning as he watched Potter and his friends from the other end of Slytherin table. They were all talking softly but his sharp eyes caught identifying movements in their body language that indicated whatever they were planning or discussing was serious. He noticed that Longbottom seemed unsure until Potter seemingly put his unease to rest. He smirked to himself as he expertly avoided Pansy's irritating swooning while giving the impression that he was listening to her inane babble. He was going to invite himself upon whatever adventure that Potter thought he was going to have. He would just have to watch until they made their move.

That night Draco hid in the darkened corner of the common room and watched as Potter and Zabini made their way across the common room. He almost gasped aloud when Potter pulled an invisibility cloak from his pocket. He quickly hit Potter with a tracking charm his father had taught him and followed the invisible duo out the door.

Harry and Blaise met Neville at the Great Hall entrance, inviting him under the cloak they made their way silently to the Third Corridor entrance. Harry opened the door with a whispered spell and a wave of his wand as the three came face to face with the Cerberus. Blaise looked at it curiously while Neville shook like a leaf at the sight of the massive dog. Harry grinned for a minute and Blaise sent him a questioning glance, Harry shook his head and pointed to a harp lying on its side. Another wave and the harp picked up playing a soft tune sending the already drowsy dog back to sleep.

They shed the cloak and locked the door behind them unaware of the fourth member of their unlikely group who had slipped into the shadows behind them.

"How did you know that music puts it to sleep?" Blaise questioned.

"Basic Greek Muggle Mythology, its in several stories classified as myths. Muggles actually know more than the wizarding world thinks they just believe it to be the stuffs of myths and legends rather than reality." Harry answered sagely lifting the trapdoor he had spotted.

"Lumos" he muttered shining the light down in the hole, he heard frantic rustling and caught a glimpse of green.

"Devils Snare is next guys, wands out from here on ok?" He said seriously as he extinguished his wand and tucked away his invisibility cloak.

He took a big breath and jumped before stilling and letting the vine carry him under safely. He called up his safety to Blaise and Neville as they quickly followed suit. They came through quickly enough and the three moved forward with out a word with Harry on point. They came quickly upon what Harry assumed to be Flitwick's protection. Blaise pointed out that they were flying keys earning an eye roll from the others.

"With protections like this its obvious that this is only meant as a challenge I mean really?" Harry complained. The other three silently agreed.

He grabbed a broom as Blaise examined the lock.

"Your looking for an Iron old fashioned key it probably was wounded if Quirrell already passed through." He called from the other side of the room. Harry nodded as his sharp eyes scanned the keys before spotting the right one. He mounted his broom and took off after it catching it before the enchantment fully registered his presence. He landed quickly as the keys turned on him and swiftly descended. He jammed it in the lock and turned opening the door and releasing the key simultaneously. The keys resumed their idle flying as the group slipped past into the next room. They were confronted with a giant chess set.

"They cannot be serious." Blaise deadpanned as his palm met with his face.

"You know if the last room hadn't already confirmed our suspicions about this whole thing being a farce this surely would have." Neville pointed out.

"Whatever let's just get this done with guys." Harry sighed wishing that his life could be normal.

They took the places of different pieces and waited for the game to start only to be puzzled when the black king addressed them.

"The fourth must join you for the game to start." Came a booming voice from the black king. They looked at each other questioning.

"What fourth? As far as we know it's only us three." Blaise said.

"Your wingman is in the shadowed corner by the door he must join if we are to have a fair battle." The white queen said.

Harry, Blaise and Neville trained their wands on the door as Harry spoke up.

"Show yourself or get blasted." He stated deathly calm. Their eyes widened slightly as Draco Malfoy materialized quickly enough.

"Draco what in Merlin's name are you doing following us?" Blaise growled out glaring at the Blonde who looked decidedly nervous.

"Whatever he's here now so he has to play, dumb idiot probably thought that we were sneaking out for pleasure or to play a prank or something." Neville said mockingly keeping his wand ready to hex the prat.

"Oh stuff it Longbottom." Draco grumbled as he took a rooks place. The game lasted a surprising total of seven minutes as Blaise and Draco grudgingly worked together to maneuver the board. The black king saluted them as they passed through the next door. They came across another troll that was already dead and arguably much bigger than the one Harry faced. Passing quickly through the stinky room they ended up in a chamber with a table in the center. They stepped forward quickly as enchanted fire sprung up between them and both doors.

"I think we found Snape's challenge. Shall we do this the other way guys?" Harry asked smirking. Neville and Blaise nodded before turning to Draco.

"Sorry Draco this is as far as your going with us." He said. Draco's eyes widened at the implications and only managed to utter a WHAT before he dropped like a stone courtesy of a stunner from behind by Blaise. They looked at each other and nodded before taking to the walls using their chakra to avoid the flame. They landed together and opened the final door.

They observed Quirrell and a bound and sobbing Hermione Granger on the dias in the center of the room.

Harry made a few quick hand signals and Neville and Blaise nodded flanking the room dodging form pillar to pillar. Harry took to the ceiling keeping flat using his chakra to move in an Army crawl across the ceiling. He reached the center and signaled the other two who shot two stunners. One at Quirrell and one at Hermione, only Grangers hit as Harry dropped onto Quirrell from above brandishing a kunai from his ancestors mokeskin pouch. He scored a deep gouge into Quirrells wand arm severing the shoulder muscles.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Quirrell screamed as Harry came in contact with his flesh. Harry noticed and capitalized on it seizing Quirrells face watching in fascination as the man crumbled to dust in his hands literally. Blaise and Neville used this distraction to cast a featherlight charm on Granger and get her to safety in the other room with Draco.

"GRRRRRAHHHHHHHH" Another scream came from the crumbled form as a dark cloud of ash gathered before forming the hissing face of Lord Voldemort.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME POTTER, I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS." He shouted.

"Well someone has to, apparently I was chosen for the job, to tell the truth though it's a bit of a drag. I thought you would be tougher than this. Well see yah around Moldyshorts, better luck next time." Harry said before sunshining to the next room ignoring the scream of fury behind him as Voldemort fled the castle. Neville, Blaise and He floated the unconscious Granger and Draco back out of the gauntlet and to their respective dormitories leaving an untouched mirror and stone. They enervated both parties and swore them to silence in muted irritation and happy relief respectively. In return Harry shared his memory with an unhappy Draco to show him the entity that Lord Moldyshorts had become.

This had the happy effect of turning Draco from his fathers teaching that Lord Voldemort was almost all powerful and an oath never to join such a depraved lunatic. Harry was happy with this outcome and Malfoy went to bed with a lot of thinking to do. The next day passed quickly for the exhausted trio who modestly accepted thanks from a greatful Hermione. At the leaving feast Dumbledore looked slightly put out for some "Unnamed Reason." Blasie and Harry sat together at Slytherin while Neville sat with the twins at Gryffindor. The hall clapped sedately as Flint stood to accept the house cup with Slytherin having won for the past five years in a row. Blaise and Harry chowed down on a Sukiyaki Hotpot between them.

"You know Harry that you developed the third tomoe for your Sharingan right." Blaise said as the conversation swelled around them.

"I did? Sweet." Harry said as his chopsticks brought a mushroom to his lips. Blaise nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong Blaise?" Harry asked his friend. Blaise pulled his wand and cast a privacy charm around them.

"I don't want to go home Harry." He said shocking Harry to silence for a minute.

"Why?" Harry asked after a minute eyeing Blaise who looked rather nervous suddenly. He mumbled something.

"Speak up please I don't understand mumble." Harry coaxed with a bit of humor. Blaise smiled slightly before sighing.

"My step father the current one, he abuses me." Blaise said softly.

"Oh." Harry said before catching Blaise's expression. "OH! You don't mean…" Harry trailed off as Blaise nodded confirming Harry's fear for his friend with a grimace.

"Does your mother know?" Harry asked and again Blaise nodded.

"She seems to think it's an honor for me to be chosen as that mans "Special" friend." He said making air quotes and sneering. A habit he picked up from Harry's sarcastic tendencies.

" Well… I happen to be the owner of several different properties and we need space to practice over the summer soooo why not come live with me? Were you able to do the inheritance test over Christmas break?" Harry asked.

"No I was not allowed to go anywhere because of him." Blaise said bitterly.

"I see well lets go back to the dorm for a bit ok? I have a solution to the problem but we need to let Sev know ok?" Harry asked/ assured.

Blaise nodded and they got up and walked away with Harry signaling the professor to follow.

Harry and Blaise sat in the common room when Severus swept in to confront them.

"What is so important Gentlemen that you had to leave the feast?" He asked slightly irked at being pulled away from dinner.

Harry looked him in the eyes and in a deadly calm voice explained the conversation he just had with Blaise allowing the Professor to view the memory at the same time.

Severus grew pale with each passing second.

"I see. You said you had a plan Harry?" he asked prompting Harry to explain.

"Well I happen to be the owner of several large properties around the United Kingdom. We need space to practice and train during summer and I would like to take Blaise as a protectorate under House Potter if he agrees. That way he doesn't have to go back to his home." Harry said as they looked at him shocked as he casually dropped that bomb on them.

"I see… Yes, that would solve many of our problems, I assume you need me to do the bonding if he agrees?" Severus said as his eyes flickered over to a still very shocked Blaise.

"Yes'sir. I felt that it was best to be done in private. We needed a witness who was both impartial, trustworthy and familiar." Harry said with conviction.

"Well it is up to Mr. Zabini. Do you wish for this to happen Blaise?" Severus asked the Italian boy. Blaise shook himself from his stupor.

"Yes please anything to get away from him. I don't want to be powerless again." Blaise said softly.

"Very well wands out then let us get this finished. I assume you know the incantations?" Severus asked as they crossed wands.

"We do." They replied together.

"I Harrold Jameson Potter do Hearby offer the protection of my family to one Blaise Curtus Zabini, until such time as he voluntarily ends said protection or magic deems him able to take on that which threatens him. He shall be my brother in all but blood and I pledge my heart, body and magic to protect. Let his enemies become mine and my kin's. Let us smite those which would harm his pure soul. Do you Blaise Curtus Zabini accept my oath?" Harry intoned his eyes glazing over as the magic built up within him enveloping him in a soft silver corona.

"I Blasie Curtus Zabini do accept the Oath made by Harrold Jameson Potter, My brother in all but blood. Let his enemies become my own and let us grow together as family until such time comes that the protection is revoked voluntarily or by magic. So Mote it Be!" Blaise said as Harry and Severus repeated it. A bright flash and a silver mark appeared on Blaise's hand where the unicorn horn had stabbed Harry's. The bond of protection was complete.

Several hours later Harry Blaise and Neville were on the train home. Now all he needed to do was convince Vernon to drop them at the Leaky Cauldron.

Blaise and Harry walked through the door of the Leaky Cauldron several hours later. It had been quite easy to convince Vernon with a bribe for Harry's continued use of the Dursley name in the muggle world. Of course saying that he would never have to see Harry again was quite a bonus.

"Your Uncle is a real piece of work huh?" Blaise commented idly as they settled in for the night.

"Yeah he is they all are. We should get to sleep though we have a big day tomorrow." Harry said smiling as he had already chosen where they would live.

Blaise yawned as he settled into bed. "Night Harry."

"Night Blaise."

The next morning Harry and Blaise checked out of the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Gringotts bright and early. Heading to the nearest open teller Harry gave a slight bow to the Goblin before getting straight to business.

"Honorable teller I would like to speak with the Potter Account manager should he be available this is a matter of utmost importance please." Harry said politely shocking the Goblin momentarily. Blaise just stared at Harry before shrugging.

"At once Mr. Potter. Let me inquire if Ripfang is available. Please wait here a moment." He said before scrambling away.

"You Potter are very weird." Blaise commented. Harry just looked at him.

"They are intelligent beings as well Blaise, respect them and their customs and they go out of their way for you. Just like house elves and many others. Pureblood concepts like inferiority are for the conceited and narrow minded and only serve to harbor resentment from others." Harry said quite aware that the Goblins were listening in.

"I see." Blaise said looking around at the grinning Goblins.

"Thank you for your endorsement Mr. Potter, Ripfang will see you now." The goblin whom he spoke to first said.

"Thank you…" Harry trailed off in silent inquiry.

"Stone Cutter, Mr. Potter." The goblin answered curtly.

"Thank you Stone Cutter for your expediency on my behalf." Harry said with the same small half bow. He earned a toothy grin in return as they were lead to Ripfang's Office. They entered with a small bow to their escort before turning to their host and stood until addressed. Ripfang only took a moment before addressing them.

"Yes Heir Potter what may Gringotts do for you today?" he enquired to the surprise of Blaise who had never heard the goblins speak to humans with anything other than disdain before.

"I am here to officially register the oath of protection sworn by myself and my current ward the day before yesterday." Harry said clearly striding forward and sitting down as Blaise moved to stand behind him.

"I see and is this your ward Heir Potter?" Ripfang asked motioning to Blaise, Harry nodded.

"Very well we shall set him up with the allotted monthly stipend until protection is revoked." Ripfang said pulling out a small pouch and handing it over to Harry who then handed it to Blaise.

"Two hundred Galleons shall suffice?" Ripfang asked Blaise startling him at the suddenness of being addressed.

"Yes'sir!" Blaise uttered immediately, Ripfang nodded before turning back to Harry.

"Is there anything else Heir Potter?"

"Yes please can you get my friend a full inheritance test, please deduct the sum and a hundred Galleon bonus for yourself as a tip." Harry said shocking Blaise yet again.

An hour later Harry led a stunned Blaise out of the bank with a portkey to take them to their new abode.

"I can't believe it The Rosefallow family, they had supposedly died out in the first war, now I find out that I'm the last living heir." He muttered as Harry nodded grinning knowing exactly how his friend felt. They shopped for a few essentials before port keying to their new home.

A.N. sorry the update took so long I had to fid the book with my plot lines written in it. Well please Read and Review.


	8. The Summer of Hell and Meetings

**The Summer of Hell and Meetings**

OOOF! Harry gasped as the portkey deposited them at the bottom of a rocky cliff on a shallow beach. Blaise smirked down at the winded boy which caused Harry to be the mature one and stick out his tongue at his friend. Blaise laughed as he helped the black haired boy onto his feet.

"So Harry where are we exactly?" he asked looking around at the landscape.

Harry recalled the Goblin's instructions and turned to the cliff. He wandered over with a "You'll see." To Blaise and touched a hand to the rockface and hissed.

"_I claim the noble blood of Salazar, test me for my worth." _Harry hissed out feeling the wards flex beneath his palm, a sharp pain stung his hand before receding again. The air before him shimmered for a minute as the landscape changed and twisted into a small black castle at the top of a set of stairs. The wards let them through when Harry keyed Blaise in with a little blood.

"Welcome to Slytherin's Keep. Our new home." Harry announced as they walked up the stairs.

"No way! This place was supposed to be a myth." Blaise exclaimed as he walked up the stairs.

"No it's just a closely guarded secret. The Slytherin family died out into squibs. My mother technically wasn't a muggleborn, but the first in a long line of squibs from the main line of Slytherin to have enough magic to go to Hogwarts. I don't think she ever knew though and the parseltongue trait only shows up in the males of the line." Harry commented tapping his chin as they climbed. Blaise stumbled for a second at that revelation.

"Well no wonder you got put in Slytherin House your descended from the man himself, your practically ROYALTY!" Blaise exclaimed waving his hands around while Harry shrugged.

"To be fair though, I could have been a Gryffindor to, be that as it may. That's exactly why I didn't say anything in the first place. Seriously imagine if the press got ahold of that one, especially since the last publically acclaimed Slytherin Heir was the Dork Lord regardless of whether he was from the cadet line or not. I can see the Headlines and uproar now. Boy-Who-Lived; Heir of Slytherin! or Harry Potter-Next Dark Lord Rising! I seriously don't need that kind of drama." Harry exclaimed as they wandered through the Gardens towards the keep.

"I see, it would still be cool if you could claim it though." He said shrugging.

"So how do you feel about being the Rosefallow heir? Harry asked as they opened the front door and walked inside.

The receiving hall lit up as they entered, rune enhanced crystals coming to life in a soft glow of light that bathed the room in a soft blue-white glow. Conversation between the two died out as they took in their surroundings. The floor was made of an opalescent marble that seemed to sparkle softly when the light shone on it. The walls held skillfully woven tapestries that depicted battles and ferocious beasts. Arched halls led deeper into the keep and were lined with ore of the light bearing crystals. It was a very awe inspiring sight all in all. They walked through the hall, their footsteps echoing around the vast expanse. They stopped at a raised dias in the middle of the room and looked at each other, voicing their identical feelings with a single word.

"Wicked!"

"Indeed it is young heir, this was my masterpiece next to the chamber in Hogwarts." A voice spoke up in the corner of the hall. The two boys whipped around to stare at a portrait in the darker corner.

"Well don't just stand there gawking come over here." The voice said. Blaise and Harry looked at each other and shrugged before walking over.

"Hello Sir?" Harry addressed the portrait.

"Hello my heir how goes your day?" The man replied cordially.

"Very well sir." Harry responded trying to figure out who he was talking to.

"Good, now I am sure you boys are wondering exactly who I am by now, eh?" The portrait spoke.

" I wondered but didn't want to assume." Harry said cordially.

"Ahhh, very good you know how to bandy words. That is quite a hard art to master. However, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Salazar Slytherin II, unfortunately my fathers portrait got burned in the Hogwarts fire in 1726." The now identified man spoke sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that sir, to hear of such a momentous loss to our culture." Harry said politely with Blaise affirming his agreement.

"I thank you for your words of sentiment, now back on topic though. What are two strapping young lads like you doing in this dreary old castle?" Salazar inquired. So the two boys explained well into the night.

It was Monday when Severus arrived with the twins in tow, he had worked a lie over the Weasley Matriarch about taking them on as part time apprentices. She had been over the moon about it since she had been adamant about them wasting their time with their inventions. Neville was last to arrive seeing that Augusta did not want to let him go. She finally relented when Severus assured her that they were quite safe in an unplottable manor and how this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to latch on to. Harry and Blaise had taken the liberty of going out and buying some young house elves to help clean and make sure the castle was safe. Once everyone was settled in for the summer Harry took the time to place a lot of his Grandfathers memories in a pensive to show the others exactly what they would be working on.

They came from the pensive pale and shaking as Harry grinned evily. Time to start the summer boot camp from hell.

Harry was the first one up in the morning working with the elves on the training ground outside. They would be doing team drills today before some one on one sparring in the afternoon. Everybody had chores to do, that was one rule Harry was adamant about. The whole point of this was to make sure that they could survive on their own without having to use magic for everything.

It was surprising to Severus to see him like that since it drove home how much like Lily Harry actually was, it was also rather embarrassing to see how much he had forgotten in his complacency with magic available. Fred and George were in awe of how efficient Harry's schedule was.

"Man Harry, Oliver,"

"Our Quidditch Captain"

"needs to take time management"

"classes with you teaching."

They said back and forth like a ping pong match.

The Schedule was as follows.

6:00 am- Breakfast

6:30 am- _ does dishes

7:00 am- team meetings for warm up exercises and team work drills

10:30 am- break

11:00 am- school studies

12:30 pm- lunch

1:00 pm- assigned chores

2:00 pm- individualized training

4:00 pm- 1 on 1 sparring winner rotates out every second match

5:30 pm- endurance training

7:30 pm- dinner

8:00 pm- chakra training

9:00 pm- wind down

9:30 pm- bed

Harry drove them through hell on earth, pushing them far and himself even farther. He explained to the entire group about the prophecies and what he though they meant. The twins took it in stride since they were really the only people who didn't know about the whole deal. Severus commandeered the main potions lab for his own research while the twins got the secondary one. Surprisingly the rag tag group got along quite well at least until a wrench was thrown in the works by Dumbledore.

In the middle of the day close to the end of July a phoenix patronus came streaming into the clearing.

"_**Severus Harry is missing from Number Four Privet Drive, the order has assembled in order to look for him please attend at once." **_

The group looked at each other and sighed knowing that it was going to be inevitable. Harry frowned though this complicated matters a bit. Severus sighed before drinking down the reversal potion to the de-aging potion. He turned to the others glare firmly in place.

"Do try not to blow up the place when I am gone. I have no wish to return you to your relatives and explain why you are in tiny bits." He sneered before stalking off to change.

"And there is the Snape we know and love." Blaise quipped earning a laugh from the others.

The twins sighed,

"Well that was,"

"a mood killer."

"What should we,"

"Do now , oh esteemed leader?" they said taking turns as they turned to Harry.

Harry thought for a minute, before grinning.

"What do you think about becoming Animagi?"

The resulting grins could have lit up the entirety of Slytherin's keep.

**~At Hogwarts~**

Dumbledore stood at the head table in the great hall, a gaggle of witches and wizards surrounded him when Severus swept in his usual mask in place. Dumbledore smiled at him as he glared back.

"Now that we are all here, unfortunately this is not for a happy reunion. Harry Potter it seems has run away from his relatives, he seems to have them under the pretense that he is not returning. The last they saw of him, they had dropped him off at the Leaky Cauldron with one of Severus's other students Blaise Zabini. We must find Harry at all costs and return him home to his relatives."

"He has a substantial lead on us, how do you expect us to find him?" Arthur piped up while Molly shot him a reproving look.

"Ah, yes. I was hoping that if possible Severus would enlighten us to some of his habits to make tracking him easier." Dumbledore said smiling benignly.

All eyes turned to Severus who growled, keeping with his act.

"Potter," here Severus let his lip curl in distaste." Is a very introverted character, he mostly keeps to himself save for his closest friends Zabini and Longbottom. He is incredibly health conscious and exercises daily and likes to read. He has apparently been taking care of himself for a very long time due to extreme mutual dislike of his relatives, like wise as I have stated they hate him. If his hushed conversations with the other two are any indication there was abuse in his past." Severus sneered as Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Surely it couldn't be that bad, Severus." Dumbledore asked eyes flat.

"I assure you headmaster I am not, he has the scars on the upper part of the back of his arms to prove where he was hit, most likely with a belt. I have seen them, myself and confronted him. He deflected the question with the ease of someone who has done so many times. That is indicative of abuse." Severus finished with a murky shine in his eyes masking how he really felt. "My best guess is that this is a waste of time, he will show up under his own power at the start of the school year. Now if you don't mind I need to make sure that my current apprentices have not blown up my labs." He said before handing Molly a piece of paper and stalked off leaving a frowning headmaster in his wake.

Dumbledore turned back to those assembled.

"Please check all known places for any indication of Harry. If you find something please let me know.

**~ Slytherin's Keep~**

Meanwhile, Harry was having his own very interesting meeting.

After Harry had started the twins on brewing the Animagus potion, he sat down with Neville and Blaise in the library to do some meditation. One of the house elves Tiffy, if he was correct had popped in letting him know that a strange elf was outside of the wards asking frantically for him. He grabbed his wand and followed her out to the cliff face, where he was met by the strange site of said elf bashing his brains out on the sand.

"Hello, you asked for me?" he questioned sitting down to see eye to eye with the elf.

The elf stopped its self-mutilation for a minute to stare at him with large green eyes.

"You're the great Harry Potter sirs, Dobby needs to warn youse, warn youse, you cannot return to Hogwarts this years. There is going to be a great evil released there sirs you must not return." He blubbered out before making to punish himself again.

"Wait wait what do mean an evil force is going to be unleashed there this year?" he asked stalling the little elf who started ringing his ears.

"Bad master is forming a plot Harry potter sirs, he is going to unleash an evil there that will harm many." The elf wailed blowing his nose into the dirty tea rag he wore.

"I see, Dobby, may I call you that?" he asked gaining the little elfs attention. Dobby nodded.

"Now, I know what your going to say so I am going to ask a few questions that I know you can answer with out betraying your bond. Do you understand? Nod if you do." He spoke quietly. Dobby nodded.

"Does this plot have anything to do with the name Slytherin, shake your head for no or nod for yes." He said. Dobby nodded and Harry sighed.

"So that means someone has the key to my ancestors chamber. Bloody sodding hell." He swore before speaking again.

"Hey Dobby, let me let you in on a little secret. Ok just between us three. Is that alright?" he said smiling slightly at the little elfs blinding smile.

"Dobby no one can open the chamber of Slytherin without my permission, I am Slytherin's closest blood heir." He said revealing the ring on his finger, Dobby gawked at it, then at him for a minute speechless.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you were the best kind of wizards. This proves it, since you have thwarted bad masters plot before it began." He said bouncing around like a hyper active pinball.

"Dobby, Dobby, DOBBY!" Harry finally got said pinballs attention as Dobby blushed an interesting shade of green.

"If there is an incident feel free to come and protect me ok. However my only stipulation is thus, if you can help me get a hold of this key I shall find a way to free you by the end of the year ok?" Harry asked, Dobby's smile could have been seen from outer space.

Severus arrived a few hours later having been called back to discuss somethings regarding the twins and Neville with Dumbledore and then had run some errands. As he apparated in he was thankful that the wards removed any spells because he felt several tracking spells come off as he went through the wards. He grimaced as he sat down in a chair in the sitting room. No sooner had he sat down when the elf assigned to him, Binky, Blinky something like that popped in with a headache relief potion and a tumbler of his favorite strong bourbon. He sat there sipping the alcohol slowly when Harry and Tiffy the house elf walked through with an unconscious elf in Harry's arms.

He raised an eyebrow as Harry spoke with Tiffy before handing the other elf off to her. He took a good look and recognized it as one of Lucius's, but what was it doing here? He wondered as he watched them. Harry finally turned to face him giving a half bow out of respect.

"I see you have returned safely professor, how did the meeting go?" He asked politely sitting down opposite of Severus. Tiffy popped back in with a glass of water for him. Severus swirled the amber liquid in front of him watching it splash over the ice.

"It was infinitesimally boring and equally as useless, the order is searching for you in vauge hope that you will show up so they can return you to your … relatives." He sneered the last words watching Harry's Sharingan spin to life bringing out a deep blood red that reminded him closely of the Dark Lord. He shivered involuntarily as he watched the youth before him struggle for words.

"They will not succeed, I shall never return to the Dursley's they are not and will not ever be my family, I am searching for my remaining family." Harry said with finality.

In Dumbledores office many miles away the machine monitoring the wards at Privet Drive finally failed. Only Fawkes took notice before he trilled a note and went back to sleep.

Back at the Castle,

"So why is one of Lucius Malfoy's house elves here?" he asked Harry who looked at him in surprise.

"So Dobby belongs to the Malfoy's, how interesting…" Harry mused before proceeding. "He came here of his own volition to warn me not to come to Hogwarts this year. Apparently his "Bad Master"" here Harry did air quotes," plans to unleash an evil on the school. In translation he wants to use something of our recently disembodied Dork Lord to unleash the Guardian of Slytherin from the chamber. However seeing that I am the closest wholly living blood heir it won't listen to dear old Moldy." He said to Severus's surprised face. A second later Severus snorted trying desperately to hold back his newly reawakened sense of humor. It didn't work well since he started snickering a minute later. Harry grinned at having accomplished this. Severus finally got himself back under control before speaking.

"Yes er herm well, please if anything does happen, inform me immediately." He said to which Harry nodded. They heard to whoops of joy in the distance that sent Harry grinning.

"Hey Professor, how would you like to become an animagus with us?"

A smirk was all he got in reply.

A.N. Ugghhh sorry for the long time no update, life has been hectic lately. I lost my great grandmother this past month and really did not feel up to writing because of it. Hopefully I will start the next chapter soon since I have an idea for it.

Please review.


	9. Blithering Humdingers and Fools

milamber83: It really doesn't matter for the timeframe of the story due to creative license so just go with the flow please.

To the guest who reviewed: You know Dumbles probibly did a good thing by sealing Harry's Sharinigan since it makes it users crazy and evil the stronger it becomes.

My response to you is, firstly learn how to spell please. Secondly I explained in the first couple of chapters that due to Harry being a wizard it is almost impossible for him to go crazy, due to occlumency. Thirdly not everyone in the Uchiha's were crazy just ambitious. Granted they took it to extremes but they felt slighted by Konoha and wanted to do something about it. My theory is, that the only ways someone becomes twisted and evil is if something traumatic happens to skew their way of thinking such as Sasuke getting Tsukiyomi'd by his brother, Madara twisting Obito's mind and way of thinking and then watching Kakashi kill Rin. Fourthly living situation: If your brought up to be humble you will likely be more morally sound than someone brought up in arrogance.

**A.N. If you give me a decent review, with questions I shall do my best to answer them or at least comment giving my thanks before each chapter.**

**Blithering Humdingers and Fools**

Harry was disgusted as he stood in line to get his new defense books. The blonde haired ponce was the most fake person he ever had the misfortune to come across. Thanking Kami for glamour charms he got his books with little fanfare avoiding a fist fight that had broken out between the Twins's father and Lucious Malfoy. The twins looked embarrassed as they watched on. George caught Harry's eye and nudged his brother as they both slipped out of line with a word to their mother and joined him as they walked away.

It had been two weeks since they had gone back home from Slytherins Keep, already they had made excellent progress with their animagus forms. Harry's and Nevilles came as a surprise though. Harry and Neville both had magical creatures as theirs. Blaise was oddly enough a Black Widow. He did complain about that for a bit until Harry explained the usefulness of it. Harry was a Aido Wedo or Rainbow Serpent and Neville a Bowtruckle. Severus was as Harry suspected, an Eagle. A Black-chested Snake-eagle to be precise. The twins were both Jakals with reddish brown fur. All in all everyone was pleased with what they were. Transformations were practiced on their own time away from prying eyes. Severus convinced them to register internationally instead of locally that way they did not have to explain the reasons why they chose to become animagi.

"Hello Seishi,"

"How are you?"

"This fine day?"

He smirked at them a minute before sighing,

"It could be better, I believe my brain melted from self preservation when it came to that Lockhart character." He said grumbling. The twins grimaced in unison.

"We know, "

"How you feel mate."

"Mum's been going Ga Ga,"

"Over the news."

"Ikcle Gin Gin however,"

"Is ecstatic to meet,"

"You this year. She's your biggest fan."

They relayed to Harry who shuddered visably.

"I wonder if it's a requirement to be an Uchiha, you know to have fan girls. This sucks." Harry sighed frowning before bidding the twins goodbye and going to meet up with Blaise. Blaise and Harry set off through Diagon towards the Port Key point heading home to Slytherin's Keep till the next day.

Harry and Blaise woke up to a spastic house elf mothering them and berating them at the same time. Tiffy was fussing making sure they had everything and stuffing them full of food for the day.

"Young Masters should bes up alreadys. Youse is going to miss the shiny trains if youse don't hurries. Tiffy wills makes sure youse is all packed, now go eats." She demanded in her shrill little voice brandishing a spatuala at them. Harry and Blaise looked at each other from across the hall where the elf was lecturing them from and grinned before getting ready for the day. They were seen off by a minature mother hen as they port keyed to kings cross station. Quickly they found an empty compartment and set a Genjutsu around it so that only those who could sense chakra could get in.

Neville was the first to join the two of them as he bade his grandmother goodbye and headed on board. He smiled at them as they helped him put up his trunk. The train started moving soon after and the trio settled in to wait on the twins. They didn't have to wait long though because soon enough two Jakals came tearing through the compartment wrestling and scratching at each other. The trio laughed at the mock battle going on in front of them. Finally the incorrigable pair tumbled to a halt and lay down on the compartment floor panting.

"So we see you have mananged your full transformations congratulations. I see the meditation techniques really helped you." Harry said still smiling. The two on the floor nodded and transformed back.

"Sooooo what are our names going to be?" George piped up still a little breathless.

Harry thought for a few minutes before grinning.

"How about Mayhem and Chaos for all the trouble you like to cause?" he suggested a little bit later. Gred and Forge grinned and looked at each other.

"Sounds good to us." They said in tandem.

"So how have you all managed? I mean we know that Harry has his but what about you and Neville, Blaise?" George asked getting up and dusting off. Blaise shrugged before transforming, he ended up as a tea saucer sized black widow spider. He transformed back after a moment. The twins grinned at him.

"Wicked!" they breathed before turning to Neville. He sighed before transforming to and back from his Bowtruckle form. The twins smiled appreciatively at him as they sat down.

"Excuse me please?" came a soft voice from the doorway startling them. They spun around hands already reaching for various weaponry before relaxing. In the door way stood a young blonde girl with a dreamy expression on her face.

"May we help you…" Harry started before trailing off.

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood. I couldn't help but notice that this compartment seemed to be free of nargles and wrackspurts. I was hoping to be able to sit with you." She said dreamily causing them to sweatdrop.

"Sure why not? " Harry said as he shrugged inviting her in.

"Thank you Harry Potter-Uchiha-Slytherin." She said causing him to stiffen up as she sat down and pulled out a magazine called the Quibbler. She them proceeded to curl up and read it upside down. They all looked at her before turning to each other and shrugging.

"So what do you all gain from your forms?" He asked addressing them again, "I've gained the ability to sense heat signatures nearby and a rather heightened sense of smell and air currents." He said sitting back down next to Luna. Neville spoke next.

"I can see magic, and when I am transformed I can blend with my environment at will." He said pleased. "Though I haven't figured out if that spills over into human form.

"I can create webbing and like Harry sense vibrations in the air and ground. It seems as if the webbing can become as hard as steel if I wish it to." Blaise said letting some webbing spin down from his fingers.

"We both have a heightened sense of smell and hearing, both of us also seem to have a denser musculature structure." Fred said motioning to his twin.

"I wonder what Sev got?" Harry mused smiling slightly.

"Oh he probably gained faster reflexes and sharper eye sight. As well as an uncanny hearing so no muttering under your breath behind his back this year." A dreamy voice spoke gaining their attention once again. Neville spoke up.

"How do you know this Luna?" He asked softly. She looked up with a secretive smile playing over her face, her silvery eyes alight with amusement.

"The Blithering Humdinger told me." She answered them amused at their automatic acceptance of her answer.

"So you are a seer than, of a sorts at least." Harry said putting the pieces together. She nodded smiling still. He smiled back at her softly.

The rest of the ride was passed in relative silence other than the occasional bang from one of the twins experiments blowing up. They finally slowed to a stop as the start of Second Year began.

Harry, Blaise, the twins and Neville separated as they walked in going to their respective tables. Harry and Blaise were joined by Draco when they sat down at the table. Harry glanced up at the head table and saw Dumbledore frowning in his direction. He sighed knowing the conversation that was going to come up. He idly noted that Luna had gotten into Ravenclaw before he focused intently on his dinner only half listening to Draco's inane chatter as he thought of different ways of reacting to the coming confrontation. Dinner let out quickly enough and Harry heard quiet giggling following him wherever he walked. He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation and walked faster.

When he got to his room from last year he quickly locked the door, barring everyone except his head of house and Blaise. Letting Syzael out he re-charmed everything warm before letting a mouse go as well. Ignoring his familiars soft hisses of,

_§Here Mousy Mousy.§ _He got changed for the night stretching before he got in bed, falling right asleep to get rid of the impending constant head ache of doom.

The next morning was a test of his very short amount of patience. He glared blearily around from behind his cup of tea when his sight line was interrupted by the bright flash of a camera bulb.

FLASH-CLICK!

Blinking spots from his vision and pain from his eyes he came face to face with his tormentor. A little mousy first year who had gotten sorted into the lions pride last night. Creely, Creedy…er Creevey. Yeah Creevey that was it. His slow brain kicked on.

"Hiya Harry my names Colin, I'm in first year and was sorted into Gryffindor and I'm one of your biggest fans…" the hyper child blathered on unaware that Harry had started to leak KI making many of the upper years at Slytherin scoot far away.

'Must not kill annoying firsty, must not kill annoying firsty. Must not kill…oh fuck it!' Harry repeated in his head as Creevey kept nattering on and on. He had finally come to a decision when his Head of House's voice cut across his soon to be victims, making him pause.

"Mr. Creevey! What pray tell are you doing over at Slytherin table this morning." Snapes silky voice froze the errant first year in place as he turned frightfully to face the potions master.

"Eep!" Was all that escaped from his mouth as he stared up at the intimidating man.

"Well boy, speak up! Nothing to say? Then go sit back down over at Gryffindor." He said darkly as the boy scurried off. Harry gave a grateful nod to the man who nodded stiffly in return before stalking off. The post arrived with Hedwig bringing him a slip of parchment which he took from her as he allowed her to devour his bacon. Running a finger over her back feathers he read the slip of parchment as he waited for Blaise to come up from the common room.

Mr. Potter,

This is a permission slip for an appointment with me at 10:00 am today. Please attend.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I happen to particularly enjoy flavored beans.

Harry sighed and pocketed the note before heading back down from breakfast. He brushed past Blaise who was finally emerging from his room yawning.

"Hey Harry?" Harry paused as Blaise called out to him.

"Did you happen to grab my schedule, by chance?"

Harry banished the paper to Blaise's waiting hands with a lazy flick of his wand before going in and grabbing his books for the day. An hour later saw him sitting in transfiguration. They were learning about animate to inanimate transfigurations. McGonagall lectured them for a good twenty minutes before passing out individual trays with small black beetles in them. He laughed silently when several girls let out small squeals of alarm.

From across the room Hermione glared challenging him with her eyes, he sighed. That girl took everything way to seriously sometimes. It had to be bad for her health. McGonagall gave the incantation to them starting them on the practical part of the lesson. Harry was eternally thankful for his constant passive activation of his Sharingan. It allowed him to memorize wand movement so easily. He practiced the movement a few times before feeding his magic into the spell. He tapped the beetle quickly before it scurried away and watched it transform into a coat button. He glanced up at Granger and noticed her scowling at him, he offered a cheeky smile as she sniffed and looked back at her tray.

McGonagall stopped at his desk and inspected the button before walking off. It was almost imperceptible but he heard her mutter

"5 points to Slytherin." as she walked away. He grinned slightly to himself as he watched the clock noting it to be nine o'clock. The bell rang as McGonagall summoned the trays back to her desk. Harry left for Herbology to give Professor Sprout the note before heading up to the Headmasters office. The Professor thanked him as she glanced at the note before sending him up. He approached the Gargoyle on the third floor and glared at the offending object. It looked blankly back at him even as he uttered the password.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." He growled out. The Gargoyle seemed to mull it over before moving lazily to the side revealing a moving spiral staircase. He stood on the glorified escalator until he came to a rest outside Dumbledore's office door. He raised a hand to knock only to be called in at that very moment.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore called from behind the door. Harry lowered his hand and opened the door stepping into the room that held Dumbledore and his rather disgruntled head of house. Harry paused to scratch Fawkes under the chin eliciting a soothing croon of satisfaction from the phoenix. He then proceeded to sit down stiffly in the chair provided.

"Hello Harry would you like a lemon drop." The headmaster offered him holding out a bowl of the sweets. Just for shits and giggles Harry took one proceeding to pretend to eat it and actually performing a slight of hand with it instead. He laughed inwardly at Dumbledore's flummoxed expression that is before he schooled it away with a fake smile of benevolence. Fawkes flew over and perched on the back of his chair before preening his head for no particular reason. Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well Harry I do believe you must be wondering why you are here." He stated, Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly and relaxing some.

"Well it came to my attention that over the holidays you did not return to your relatives house. Apparently they were under the impression that you were not returning period. Could you please enlighten me as to why they would think such a thing." He fell silent as he waited upon Harry's answer. Harry just cocked his head to the side and answered honestly.

"That's because I am not sir. I have no reason to return there not that it is particularly any of your business where I stay for the holidays." He said simply causing Dumbledore to frown.

"Harry I must insist you tell me where you were residing during the summer months." He said seriously. "You have protections in place at your relatives that must be renewed. They help shield you from those that wish you harm."

"You may insist all you want Headmaster, it is still simply none of your business. You are not my legal guardian, if it turns out that you are in this world then you have been extremely derelict in your duties. I was abused at my so called loving families home, I spent the first ten years of my life living in a broom cupboard, I was beaten almost daily for the slightest of infractions for crying out loud. For the first time in my life I actually have a safe place to stay and you wish to lock me back in that particular slice of hell no thank you." Harry ranted gaining speed as he let his frustration go. He caught Sev's smirk from the corner of his eye.

"Surely it wasn't that bad…" Dumbledore started before Harry hissed at him cutting him off.

"Not that bad, NOT THAT BAD! I have the scars to prove every word I say, how dare you tell me it's not that bad. You can forget it I am not returning to that house hold, I am better off for it. At least then I will live to see myself grow up. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to defense." Harry hissed out almost growling in anger. He stood up and strode to the door opening it. He turned to Dumbledore one last time glaring at him. "And for your information I have never once considered them family at all." He said with finality before closing the door on a frustrated headmaster and a bemused Severus Snape.

Dumbledore watched with narrowed eyes as the black haired youth left his office fuming.

"Are you going to listen to me next time?" A snide voice came from the corner. Dumbledore turned his glare on the smirking potions professor.

"You should be concerned most of all Severus about his inability to follow direction. It is obvious that Mr. Potter feels the need to distance himself from the general public. It is most likely a sign that he is going dark." Dumbledore said still frowning.

"Here we go again, Albus. Potter is NOT GOING DARK! He has trust issues yes, they stem from a childhood of abuse. He is acting like a typical abused child. Get it through your thick skull." Severus ground out muting his ever growing frustration with the deluded light leader.

"Please just keep an eye on him Severus." Dumbledore stated simply watching as the dour man before him swept from his office cloak fluttering in his wake. Fawkes trilled sadly and cuffed his boded across the head with his wing as he returned to his perch.

Harry stalked angrily down the hallway towards defense in vain hope that it would not be as bad as he thought it was going to. His luck grew worse as a group of younger girls saw him and squealed before trying to chase after him. He took off down the hall and skidded around the corner before leaping and clinging to the wall with chakra. He scampered upwards securing his bag with a sticking charm and flattened himself against the ceiling. The group of girls passed below him looking around and giggling madly as they tried to find him. He sighed as they finally left before deciding to walk to his next class on the ceiling in order to avoid more groupies.

He dropped down outside of the Defense classroom and proceeded to walk in… to complete and utter narcissistic hell. Everywhere he looked there were pictures of the incompetent fraud smiling and winking. The expression on his face must have betrayed his blatant disgust because Blaise and Neville started to laugh hysterically. He sat down in the back corner farthest away from the teachers desk. Finally the idiot of the hour showed up with a covered cage in toe that squeaked angrily. He strode to the front of the classroom before flashing what he thought was probably a winning smile. Several of the girls in class swooned as Harry felt like banging his head on his desk till his skull cracked like an egg.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher… Me!" he rambled on for a good ten minutes waxing philosophical about himself as Harry tuned him out. It's sad really it is.' Harry thought as he gazed around at the drooling girls and disgusted boys. 'That we can't seem to find someone competent enough to take the class for just one year. A rustle of paper drew Harry's wandering attention to its source. He watched as a test was passed out to the class, taking the papers as it came to him. He took a copy before passing it on and read it over before groaning audibly, earning him a dirty look from Granger. He grimaced as he picked up a quill to answer while he came to a decision about suffering through this colossal farce that he had to call class.

is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? **Air because it is as transparent as he is.**

is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? **To get some semblance of a meaningful existence.**

, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? **Learning to breath.**

many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award? **Sadly more times than he can count.**

his book _Break with a Banshee_, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee? **He looked at it, it died from laughter at his immense ineptitude.**

Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Duelling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post? **He can't even cast a proper light charm let alone duel.**

product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile? **Straight Bleach which incidently is also responsible for his dismal I.Q.**

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be? **I shall not answer this because it means he exists. Since I am currently repressing the knowledge that he does and I don't wish to screw up and possibly remember said existence.**

Harry finished the sorry excuse for a test before passing it forward for Lockhart to collect. Blaise skimmed a few of his answers and started sniggering before passing it to Neville who did the same. Finally, all the tests were collected and Lockhart started to read them.

"Tut Tut. Very few of you actually remembered that my favorite color is lilacand I certainly didn't banish the Bandon banshee by smiling at her." He said looking scandalized. Finally he got to Harry's test and proceeded to read it over, as he did his face began to turn a myriad of colors normally only reserved for Vernon Dursley. After taking a minute to control himself he sat the papers down before turning back to the class and smiling weakly. Turning to the covered buzzing cage he started to speak again.

"And now let me introduce you to some of the foulest creatures known to wizard kind, BEHOLD" He cried whipping the blind aside revealing…. Pixies.

"Are those Pixies?" Dean laughed out loud.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies, devilishly tricky little blighters they are, now let's see what you make of them." He said releasing the little blue devils from their cage. The room dissolved into chaos as the pixies destroyed it. The pixies seized Lockharts want before throwing it out the window. Neville was hoisted into the air which Harry quickly remedied with a freezing charm. They went after Weasley instead hanging him from the chandelier. Blaise, Harry and Neville were taking pot shots with freezing charms as the other students ran from the classroom. Ten minutes later three really irritated students were standing over a cowering professor expressing their immense displeasure.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WERE HIRED! YOU ARE AN INCOMPETENT COWARD WITH DELUSIONS OF GRANDUER. DO NOT EXPECT US TO ATTEND ANOTHER FARCE OF A CLASS LIKE THIS ONE. WE ARE BETTER OFF ON OUR OWN!" Blaise yelled at Lockhart. Harry glared at the still cowering man.

"You disgust me you petty excuse for a wizard. Do not expect me to attend either, I have no wish to gaze upon your countenance for the rest of this year." He said coldly glaring at the man who was finally straightening up.

"I agree we were better off with the stuttering mess we had last year, you are a disgrace to this establishment. I shall not attend either." Neville finished quietly glaring. With that they left a stuttering Lockhart behind them who only just managed to give them detention on Friday before they left the room.

AN: HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Dyani91


	10. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

General status update. Salutations Fans and Readers this is Dyani 91 your author speaking. I speak today with regret and have to say that I will have to take a month long Hiatus. I need time to help some of my friends IRL who have lost people recently some of them I were close to. I also need time to catch up with the stories I have so please bear with me during my time of strife.

Thank you.

Dyani 91


End file.
